Prophecy Collapse
by Volkorona
Summary: (Formerly Infinite Cycle.) Naruto has been neglected and abandoned by his family in favor of his two sisters and brother, forced deal with the hate of the villagers while they're treated like heroes, but even with the hate directed at him, he will grow to do things that his family could only dream of. With a sword in his hand and his friends by his side, a true hero will be made.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Early life

"Speaking"

" _Thought"_

 **"Demon/God speech"**

 **Techniques**

Our story begins one morning in Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves, this was the strongest ninja village in the elemental nations, producing such prodigies as Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Minato Namikaze. But our story doesn't revolve around any of them, it instead focuses on a young boy named Naruto.

Naruto was a boy of about 10 years of age, he had spiky blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders, cobalt blue eyes, and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, black ANBU pants and black ninja sandals. We find Naruto now, sitting on the Hokage monument, more specifically, the head of the Sandaime. To put it bluntly, Naruto has had a shitty life. First off, the villagers all glared at him and beat him whenever they had the chance, he had very few friends considering that most parents told their kids to stay away from him, and to top it all off, he had a voice in his head telling him to go psycho and kill everyone. He would have blocked this voice out, but it couldn't be all bad, I mean, it taught him how to walk and talk, how to avoid the mobs, and how to steal food when he needed to, which was a lot.

He wasn't stupid, he knew what the voice was. If his birthday and the villagers' hate wasn't enough, then the voice ranting about: ' _The mightiest of the bijuu being trapped inside a puny ningen!'_ was certainly enough. Naruto was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, it had attacked the village on the night that Naruto was born. Kyuubi had told Naruto about how a masked man had pulled him out of his last container, who happened to be the Hokage's wife. Naruto had thought that he could talk to her about it, and maybe she could help him out, but when he brought that up to Kyuubi, the fox had been adamant about not doing that, he had said that it would only make things worse. As a matter of fact, Kyuubi had told him to keep away from the Hokage and his family at all costs, Naruto had thought that he was just being sore about getting sealed, but when he asked about it, Kyuubi had said that it would only mean more pain for Naruto. Naruto thought about it and decided that he would listen, after all, Kyuubi had never lead him astray before, and the fox actually seemed to care about Naruto, even though when confronted about it the fox would always go into what Naruto called "Tsundere mode".

Although, Naruto did have a few friends. they were Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha, Hinata, Hanabi, Hisana, and Hizashi Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno. Naruto had met Itachi when a few chunin decided to torment him, Itachi had stepped in and sent them all running, after that, Itachi took Naruto to the Uchiha compound to get some food, it was there he met Mikoto, who immediately took a liking to the blonde, it seemed that she had sadness and anger when she looked at him at first, not anger at Naruto, but at someone else, then she became like a surrogate mother to him and Itachi a brother, Naruto didn't get along with Fugaku and Sasuke though, he thought that they were pricks. Naruto met the Hyugas when he was running from a mob, he had turned a corner and ran right into Hisana, who was out for a walk, she looked at him and then heard the mob, and she picked him up, jumped onto a rooftop, and held him there while the mob passed, then she took him to the Hyuga compound so he could hide, and he met the rest of the family there, Hinata and Hanabi had got along with him easily, and while Hiashi had been skeptical at first, he had warmed up to Naruto quick enough. Sakura and Ino had become his friends after he saved them from some bullies in the park, Sakura had been suspicious for a bit, her mother being an avid Naruto hater, but they had both gotten past that and become great friends.

"Maybe I should just leave the village..." Naruto said quietly to himself.

 **"I've been telling you that for years kit, and I still say that it's your best chance at making it in this world."** Kyuubi said from inside the seal.

 _"I know, but I just don't want to leave my friends, plus you know that it's a dangerous place out there, even more so for a jinchuuriki, and I haven't even had any training."_ Naruto countered as he got up and started on his way to the Hyuga compound.

Kyuubi thought about that for a moment, **"Can't argue with you there, but if the opportunity presents itself, then you have to take it."** Kyuubi told Naruto.

As Naruto was walking along, he noticed something laying on the ground in front of him, an envelope with his name on it.

"What is this..." Naruto wondered aloud as he picked up the envelope and checked it, _"Kyuubi?"_

 **"It doesn't look like it has anything dangerous on it, just be careful."** Kyuubi warned as Naruto opened it and read it.

 _Dear Naruto-kun_

 _You may be wondering who wrote this and how it got to you, well that will become clear in time, for now you should know that I have been watching you, and I think that you have what it takes for a special mission, don't worry, this isn't a trap or anything. At the bottom of the letter is a seal, if you channel some of your tenant's chakra into it, then it will take you to the place where this mission will take place, a place where you can have a good life. You can use the seal again to come back to the Elemental Nations after your mission is over, so you can see your friends again, you can take the time to say goodbye, but don't take too long, you have until midnight tonight to make your decision._

 _Will you stay in Konoha? Or will you take this chance? The choice is yours._

 _With Love,_

 _A friend._

And sure enough, there was a stupidly complicated looking seal at the bottom.

Naruto continued on his way to the Hyuga compound, he and his friends had decided that they would have a fun-day before the academy started. Naruto had arrived, and after being let in, he was walking to the garden when he felt like he was being stalked by a predator, like there was a beast in the bushes just waiting to pounce, he was about to start running before he was tackled by the beast, in the form of a black-haired missile named Hanabi.

"Onii-chan! How dare you be late to meet a group of ladies!" She scolded, with an adorable glare.

Naruto looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? We agreed 10 o'clock, and that's what time it is."

"Baka-onii-chan! Everyone knows that when you agree to meet a group of ladies for a get-together, then you always show up early so if they need help, then you can help them!" Hanabi explained while making a haughty expression.

"What! I've never heard of that rule before!" Naruto exclaimed.

Suddenly, the soft voice of Hisana cut in, "Now, now, Hanabi, if you keep sitting on him and not letting him up, then he'll never get there at all." She was standing in the doorway with an amused smile on her face.

So, the three of them went on to the garden to find Hinata, Ino, and Sakura sitting near the koi pond.

Ino spotted them first. "Naruto-kun! about time!"

Naruto groaned, "Come on Ino, don't tell me you're buying into this early thing too!" he pleaded as she simply flipped her hair.

"Please. I'm the one who taught it to _her_." Ino said with a proud smile on her face.

"Come on Ino, don't tease Naruto-kun like that." Leave it to Hinata to be the voice of mercy.

"Oh, don't worry Hinata, what's the harm, we don't mean it." Sakura told the shy bluenette.

The three girls had an interesting friendship, and they helped each other out. Sakura and Ino had helped break Hinata out of her shy shell, while Hinata had made sure that Sakura and Ino didn't fall into fangirlism to Sasuke by way of a swift smack to their heads.

 **"Kit, don't tell them about the letter just yet, it may still be a fake, just enjoy your time with your friends, if you have to, wait until you're ready to split."** Kyuubi advised.

 _Later that night._

After spending the day with his friends, Naruto decided that it was time to tell them about the letter, Mikoto and Itachi had arrived a few hours before, and Hiashi was back from his office, so while they were all there, Naruto decided to tell them about the letter, the part about Kyuubi's chakra was easy because they all already knew about his fuzzy roommate, and they were all skeptical.

Itachi was looking at the letter with his sharingan. "There is some kind of great power in the seal, and the letter is saturated in it." He said in his ever-stoic voice.

"This might be my only chance to get stronger and get away from the hate in this place, plus, I can still come back to you guys after the mission is over, i know it's dangerous, nut I have to take this chance." Naruto said to his friends with conviction.

"B-but we'll miss you Onii-chan!" Hanabi cried.

"I know, and i'll miss you guys, but I-I feel like I have to do this." Naruto exclaimed with a fire in his eyes that none of the others had ever seen.

The others saw this and decided that this was something very important to Naruto, so they decided that they would support whatever decision he came to.

"Naruto-kun, just promise me one thing." Hinata seemed to be gathering her courage. "When you come back, y-YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME ON A DATE!" she finished with a yell.

"Whoa whoa! Hold on!" Ino spoke up. "I wanna go on a date with him too!"

"Hey! Me three!" and Sakura makes three.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Naruto asked before the three turned to glare at him.

"NO!"

"Be careful Naru-chan..." Mikoto said while fighting back tears.

"Make sure that you take care of yourself, be sure to eat right, wear clean clothes, don't talk to strangers..." Hisana fussed while spinning him around and checking every inch of him like tha mother hen that she was, but Naruto didn't mind.

"Be sure to come back in one piece, or I'll punch you." Sakura said, completely serious.

"I'll hold you to that date Naruto-kun!" Ino said with a wink.

"Please don't forget about us, Naruto-kun." Hinata pleaded softly.

Naruto gave them a smile and said. "Don't worry, I won't ever forget you, after all, I'll be back, remember?" Naruto said as he thought back to what they had just talked about, the girls had decided to put up facades in the academy to get people to underestimate them, Sakura and Ino were going to pretend to be fangirls, and Hinata was going to act like a quiet, shy, and timid little church mouse. Naruto wished them luck as he pressed his palm onto the seal and channeled Kyuubi's chakra, at first nothing happened, then the seal started to glow.

Naruto was consumed in a bright white light, and right before he winked out of existence, he said to them all, "I'll be back, that's the promise of a lifetime." Then, he disappeared.

"Kaa-san, will Onii-chan be okay?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm sure he will." Hisana assured her daughter.

Itachi chose that moment to speak, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun promised to be back to see us, and he never breaks his promises."

Everyone thought about that, and that reassured their faith in Naruto, they would see him again, and he would be stronger than they could believe.

 _With Naruto, unknown place_

Naruto was asleep, after he had been consumed in light, he fell unconscious, and he had no idea where he was. He had woken up to see that he was in a very comfortable bed. He looked around to see that he was in a small room, with a few windows that sunlight was streaming in through, all in all, it looked like a very cozy place.

"Well, well, you're awake." A very deep voice from the doorway said. Naruto looked over to see a large older man with white hair and a mustache. "You were found in a field outside of town, the only thing with you was that letter. I'm Karl, and this is my inn, I hope you don't mind, but I took a look at the letter, I thought that it might tell me where you came from." He said as he came over and gave Naruto a plate of food, "You have a very interesting story don't you? If you don't want to talk, then that's fine. But you can stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you, and I don't want to be a bother-" Naruto said before he was cut off.

"Don't worry about it, you won't be a bother, I can tell that you've had a hard life, just eat then rest for now, when you're ready, my son can show you around the town." Karl said as he left Naruto in the room.

 **"You might want to stay around here for a while kit, it'll be a good place to start out."** Kyuubi said, as he had been keeping watch since Naruto fell asleep.

 _"Alright, and who knows, this may be the place where my new adventure starts."_ Naruto said before he felt something in his pocket. "Huh? What are these?" Naruto said before he puled out three stones from his pocket. they looked like pieces of yellow-gold stone set into a cone-shaped black base.

 **"I have no idea kit, but they must be important, so hold on to them."** Kyuubi advised.

Naruto laid back on the pillow, after he finished his breakfast, and thought about what the future held for him.

 _Kingdom of Caldisla, 5 years later_

Naruto had been in Caldisla for a while, and he figured that he was in a whole other world, the Elemental Nations were not small, and they didn't show up on any map in the castle library. He had also found out that the three dtones with him were called asterisks, and they granted people special abilities once awakened, but it took a special condition to do that. During his time there, Kyuubi had told Naruto why he insisted that Naruto stay away from the Hokage and his family. As it turns out, the Hokage and his wife were Naruto's parents, they had abandoned him when he was a month old because the Hokage wanted to protect his reputation, and they were afraid that Naruto would somehow hurt his siblings! Naruto, needless to say, developed a hatred for them, he couldn't help it, you can't just go through all he did, and then find out a truth like that and not hate the people who put you through that.

We find a now 15 year-old Naruto practicing with a wooden sword on a training dummy, He had changed a bit from when he was 10, his hair was longer and still spiky, reaching down to mid-back in a braided low ponytail (Edward Elric style), he was wearing black pants with armored greaves, a white sleeveless shirt and rmored bracers, with a thin vest, that had thin metal wiring in it.

 **"Hey kit, it's time to go back, if you train too much then you'll just end up hurting yourself."** Kyuubi hadn't changed much either, but he did see fit to tell Naruto his name, which was Kurama. Naruto had told Karl and the king about his status and his life before coming to Caldisla, and it was a closely guarded secret, the people who knew held no ill-will for the boy, and that relieved Naruto more than he could have said.

 _"I know Kurama, I just wanted to make sure that I had that technique down"_ Naruto had been training to use a sword since he had arrived in Caldisla, after meeting Owen,who was in his twenties at the time, and hearing about all the things that he did to protect the Kingdom, Naruto had wanted to take up a sword like him. So Owen had started to help Naruto whenever he had the chance. As Naruto headed back to the inn he couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen.

 **"KIT! SOMETHING BIG IS COMING! GET DOWN AND HOLD ON!"** Kurama yelled. Naruto took his advice and dove to the floor and held onto the rail of the stairs he was on. Then, it happened.

 ** _BOOM!_**

A huge explosion and a blinding light flashed from the direction of Norende village. Naruto bolted back to the inn as the guards ran off to see what had happened.

 _Meanwhile in Ancheim._

 _"_ GET THE VESTAL TO SAFETY!" A woman in a cloak yelled as a gigantic green crystal was overcome with darkness.

"NO, WAIT!" Cried a girl of about 15 as she was forced out of the room, the door slammed shut and she was taken out of the building as the darkness blasted out of the door, the two women with her threw the girl out of the way as the darkness consumed them, the girl stared at the spot for a minute before she scrambled up and ran to the town.

 _"I must find out what has happened!"_ she thought to herself desperately.

 _Meanwhile in Eternia, a few days later._

Another 15 year old girl was currently engaged in a sword battle with an older man in green robes, she was trying her hardest against him, but it wasn't enough, the man made a quick move and the girl was disarmed and thrown onto the ground, she looked up as she approached her.

"You have done well my student, and you're ready to go forth into the world." He said with a smile, and he handed her a beautiful katana. "This is one of my blades, it will serve you well, as it has me."

She held it with great care and said, "The Issei no Kami... this is your finest blades. I will take care of it master."

He said to her. "I only pray it keeps you safe. You make for Caldisla, the vestal of wind has been sighted there. "

Later, she was on an airship headed off on her first adventure, and as she looked back, she saw an armored figure nod at her. _"Father, I swear that I'll return to you, a proven warrior."_

 _Caldisla, a week after the incident._

Naruto was sitting in the lobby of the inn, waiting for Owen to come back, he wanted to find out what had happened. It was at that moment when Owen came through the door, with a haunted look on his face.

"Owen! What happened!" Naruto asked.

"Calm down Naruto, let him get collected," Karl said in his stern voice. "Now, tell us when you're ready son."

It was a few minutes later when Owen had collected himself, "Norende is gone..." he said gravely. "The entire village was destroyed, there's a giant hole in the ground, a chasm, there's no bottom, it's like the village and everything below it was carved out of the ground, and never existed in the first place." Owen looked them both straight in the eyes and said, "There are no survivors..."

Karl put his hand over his face and turned away, while Naruto just stood there frozen, _"Oh sweet Kami."_

 **"I've seen a lot of things, but this takes the cake, not even Madara and Hashirama had that kind of power, kit, it takes a lot to get me rattled, but, this is making me a bit concerned."** Kurama said from the seal, and it was true, the two men could destroy a village with minimal effort, but not even they could cause that much damage that quickly.

Naruto could only think, _"I have a really bad feeling that my mission has something to do with this, and that whatever is happening, it's only that chasm is only the beginning."_

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ.**_

First off, this is my first story, so I'm still working on getting used to everything. Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be ignored.

Secondly, if you have a problem with my story, don't read it, I'm not forcing you, and it's fanfiction, not cannon, so don't complain if you don't like something.

I suck at describing people so just look them up if you don't know what they look like.

The harem, I already have some girls in it, and some are locked in, I will also give some reasons for some of the girls.

Hinata (locked) - I like Naruhina

Ino (locked) - she and Sakura deserve to be more than Sasuke fangirls, they had good potential, they just weren't used well.

Sakura (locked)

Agnes (locked)

Edea (locked)

Tenten

Karin - same as Sakura and Ino

Kurotsuchi - add interesting conflict

Samui

fem-Haku

Natsumi & Nozomi (Naruto's sisters) - for those of you who don't like incest, it won't be. How? You'll just have to read and see.

If there are any girls you would like me to add in or take out, then you'll have to give me a good reason, that doesn't mean i'll do it, but i'll think about it.

 _ **ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING**_

As much as it pains me, for those of you who played bravely default, Tiz is dead. He didn't survive Norende. I personally like Tiz + Agnes and Ringabel/Alternis + Edea, but I really wanted both of them to be with Naruto. Also, Ringabel doesn't exist in this dimension, Alternis yes, Ringabel no.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sky Knights, Back in Konoha, and off to Ancheim!

 _ **Author's note**_

I've gotten reviews about changing Naruto's DNA in response to the incest thing, and I want to say that while, yes, it will have to do with his DNA, his DNA will not completely change, some people might still see it as incest, but I personally don't. I think I came up with a pretty original concept, at least I've never seen it before, and it will not be revealed until Naruto returns to the Nations, so just sit tight. Also, if some characters in BD seen different, then it's intentional, remember that Bravely Default is all about alternate dimensions, and when _I_ name characters in the Narration, keep in mind that the characters might not know their name yet. Oh, and I personally never really liked Naruto's english voice actor, so I always think of this Naruto as having the same voice actor as Ichigo from Bleach, you don't have to, but if you want.

Sorry this took so long, this chapter took way longer than I was expecting, and I'm starting college so... yeah.

I also got logged out and was forced to write 80% of the chapter over again, plus I still had more to write when I lost it, then it happened again.

I'm also putting up 3 polls, should Yugito and Fuu be added to the harem? Should I use the American or Japanese version of the Bravo Bikini? Should I let Olivia live and add her to the harem, know that if she lives, Victor and Victoria will too.

Another thing, the first fight scenes are in this chapter, along with Minato and Kushina's true reasons for abandoning Naruto, it's my first attempt at fight scenes so they might not be very good.

Finally, the asterisks, they will be awakening in this chapter, and I may take powers or attacks from other anime or TV shows and make them asterisk powers, if you think an anime power would be cool for one of them to have, then leave a review or PM me about it, put in a description as well in case I don't know what the power or attack is though, and I'm having the characters learn asterisk powers through instinct, instead of them just popping into their heads.

Review question answers:

bankai777: Yes, Nagato and Orochimaru will show up, later though.

Gogeta444: It will go through Bravely default before moving straight into Naruto canon, I moved the graduation age to 16.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bravely Default, or any other series that may appear.

Now on with the story!

* * *

 _Caldisla, just outside the Norende chasm._

Naruto was just about to investigate this chasm for himself, he thought that maybe with is chakra sensing abilities, that he could find something that the guards couldn't. He still only had his wooden sword, but it usually proved good enough when dealing with the goblins around the area. As he stepped through the tunnel that used to lead to Norende, he came out on a ledge, overlooking the ravine leading to the village. Naruto had to be even more careful as he continued walking along the small ledge on the ravine wall, the trail used to be much wider, but the chasm must have broken a lot off. It seemed like the whole area had an, empty or sorrowful aura saturating the air, after a while, he came out on a ledge overlooking the chasm, and he had to take a minute to look at it.

 _"Shit, Owen was right, that does not look natural, it looks like someone took a giant blade and carved the village right out of the ground."_ Naruto thought as he examined the chasm.

Kurama chose that moment to speak up, _**"Damn, be very careful kit, even from here I can sense something very big and very powerful in that thing."**_

 _"Noted..."_ Naruto replied as he expanded his chakra sense. _"Someone's here!"_ he said as he looked around and saw, a girl, she had her back to him, but Naruto could see that she had long brown hair reaching to her thighs, and wore a black and white dress. Naruto walked over to her and saw that she had her hands folded, like she was praying. "Excuse me..."

She jumped a bit and spun around, "Who are you!?" she asked.

Naruto smiled at her and she seemed to calm down, "My name is Naruto Kyuubi **(1)** , it's nice to meet you."

She dusted herself off and made a small bow, "I am Agnes Oblige, Vestal of wind."

Naruto's eyes widened a little bit, "A Vestal, wow." Naruto didn't know much about the Crystal Orthodoxy, the books in the library didn't have much about the Orthodoxy's inner workings, but he did know that the Vestals were like priestesses, they did most of the praying and very rarely left their temples, and since the wind temple was across the sea in Ancheim, Naruto was understandably surprised to see her this far from her temple. The two would have continued talking, if it wasn't for-

 **Boom!**

Cannon fire had started raining down on the ledge, they both looked up to see an Eternian airship flying high in the air.

"Sky Knights!?" Agnes was going to tell Naruto that they should run, but he was way ahead of her as he picked her up, put her underneath his arm, and started running like Jiraiya when Tsunade caught him peeping on her. Naruto continued running, ignoring Agnes screaming about something being unacceptable, and saw that the ledge was blown out, and it was too big a gap to jump.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the airship_

"Sir, we've destroyed the ledge, the Vestal and her accomplice have nowhere to run!" A sky knight said as he reported to his commander, the monk Barras Lehr.

"EXCELLENT!" He yelled in his overly loud voice, "THE VESTAL WILL SOON BE IN OUR HANDS! UNLESS THE BOY CAN WALK ON WALLS, HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" *hint, hint*

"Yeah, yeah..." Said the bored voice of the white mage, Holly White from the couch placed in the control room, "Let's just get this over with, I have better things to do then chase after some stupid girl."

* * *

 _Back on the ground, well, sort of._

Agnes was having a strange day, first, this boy with a strange name showed up, then, the sky knight attack and he just picked her up and started running, and finally... HE WAS RUNNING ALONG THE RAVINE WALL LIKE IT WAS SOLID GROUND!

 ** _"Now are you happy that I made you learn tree and water walking?"_ ** Kyuubi said, and Naruto could _feel_ the smug look on the fox's face.

 _"Yes..."_ Naruto groaned in his head as he jumped down onto the other side of the gap, and he swore that he heard someone screaming 'OH COME ON!' from the airship.

Naruto thought about running straight back to Caldisla, and would have if a sky knight in the unique black, grey, and red armor hadn't dropped down by rope from the airship. "Just hand over the Vestal kid, and we'll let you go." he said, Naruto only put Agnes down behind him and drew his wooden sword, the knight just chuckled, "What do you expect to do with that?" he asked as he went for a lunge to Naruto, the blonde just stepped to the side and brought his unoccupied hand down on the knight's unarmored wrist, then brought his wooden sword up under his opponent's broadsword, the wooden sword was sliced in half, but Naruto succeeded in making his opponent's sword fly out of his hand, which Naruto then caught, and then slammed the flat side of the blade into the side of the sky knight's head, knocking him out cold, Naruto hadn't killed anyone yet, and he would like to prolong that as much as possible.

"I expect to do that." Naruto said as he placed the sword's scabbard on his back.

Agnes was in awe at how easily Naruto defeated one of the supposed 'elite Eternian sky knights'. "That was amazing!"

Naruto looked a bit sheepish, "Thanks, swordplay has always come naturally to me."

 **Boom!**

Naruto cursed himself for forgetting the cannons, and he was going to pay for it with the cannonball headed straight for his face.

" **Aero!** " Agnes intoned as a magic circle appeared in front of her outstretched hand (fairy tail style) **(2)** , and a ball of condensed air current shot out and knocked the cannonball of course, into the ravine wall.

 _"She knows wind magic?"_ Now Naruto was impressed, using magic without an asterisk was incredibly difficult, not to mention draining, and Agnes didn't even seem winded. Then they both noticed that the cannon fire had stopped, "Did they run out of ammo?"

* * *

 _On the airship._

"KEEP FIRING, DON'T STOP UNTIL WE RUN OUT OF CANNONBALLS!" Barras yelled in his loud voice.

A sky knight approached him, "Sir, we've run out of ammunition!"

* * *

 _With Naruto and Agnes_

 _"WHAAAAAAAT!?"_

The two could only sweatdrop as the airship flew away and an angry female voice was screaming obscenities at someone, including a thinly veiled innuendo about someone being the quickest cannon in Eternia. **(3)**

"Well, now that that's over, allow me to introduce myself!" A small voice from Agnes' pocket called, Naruto watched as the fairy(?) flew out and hovered in front of his face, "My name is Airy, and I'm a Cryst-fairy, it's my job to guide Agnes on her mission, it's nice to meet you Naruto!"

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds before saying, "Nice to meet you too."

Kurama growled from inside the seal, _**"Careful kit, there's something off about her..."**_

 _"Really? What is it?"_

 _ **"I'm not sure yet, but I'll keep a close eye on her."**_ It was then that Naruto realized that Agnes was talking to them.

"Naruto, are you okay?" She thought he had spaced out.

Naruto focused back on her, "Sorry, I get caught up in thought sometimes, now we'd best get back to town, the king can help us." So the companions left the ravine.

* * *

 _Caldisla Castle - throne room._

Naruto and Agnes had made it back to town and were currently explaining everything to the king, he was a rounder man with a white bushy beard and mustache, "So, the sky knights have come to Caldisla in search of the Vestal. this is most troubling..."

Agnes stepped up, "I apologize for bringing trouble to your kingdom, and should you wish, then I will leave immediately."

The king snapped out of his mood, "Oh! Nonsense Lady Vestal, it will take more than some cannons to get rid of us, you may stay here as long as you like, now Naruto my boy, why don't you take Lady Vestal back to the inn and get some rest? You've both had a long day."

* * *

 _Caldisla - Random Street_

"So..." Naruto started as he walked with Agnes, he had some things that had been bugging him that he'd wanted to ask her, "Why are the sky knights after you?"

Agnes deflated at this, "I'm not sure, the Duchy of Eternia really want to capture me, and they're intent on destroying the Crystal Orthodoxy."

"Really..." Naruto wanted to ask her about that 'mission'of hers Airy mentioned, but before that, there were a couple of other things he wanted to ask, "By the way, that pendant of yours is very interesting." The stone in her necklace was hiding some incredible power, and it got him curious, "Also, how do you know wind magic?"

Agnes grasped the pendent a bit, "The necklace was given to me when I was a little girl. As for the magic, each Vestal is required to learn at least the basic theory of their element, I just took it a little farther, I would sometimes sneak out of my room at night and study all the magic books I could in the library, magic has always fascinated me."

"...Airy mentioned a mission, what's that about? Maybe I can help." Naruto couldn't help but wonder if it was connected to his.

"Unacceptable." Agnes bluntly said, "I can't allow anyone else to get involved, they would only get hurt."

Naruto just gave her a deadpan expression and said, "After humiliating a sky knight and helping you escape, I think that I'm pretty involved."

Agnes looked a bit flustered and turned her head as she started walking away, "That may be, but I can take care of myself, I don't need your help, thank you!"

Naruto looked at Agnes walking away in amusement, and thought that he had finally found a way to let him come along, "Then you know where the inn is correct?"

"Of course I do! It's right in front of the town gate." Agnes said with a huff.

Naruto only smirked, "Then you know you're going the wrong way."

Agnes stopped, "...What?"

"That street leads to the barracks." Naruto's smirk got wider as Agnes turned and started in another direction.

"I know that, I know my way around!"

"Then why are you now going in the exact opposite direction?"

Agnes froze, and without a word, turned on a dime and started walking, until she came to a fork in the road, with a set of stairs to the left, and another fork to the right, she looked back at Naruto with anime tears and a pitiful expression on her face. "Please help me..."

Naruto walked past her and led her down the stairs and to the inn, "Well, it looks like you need a navigator, since you have no sense of direction, _Lady Vestal._ " Agnes only grumbled about maps and stupid signs on the way.

* * *

 _At the inn - 2:00 a.m. WHO PLANS TO GIVE A TOWN A WARNING AT TWO IN THE FREAKING MORNING!_

 _ **"COCKADOODLEDOO KIT! TIME TO WAKE UP!"**_ Guess who.

"SWEET FUCK!" Narto yelled as he shot up out of bed, scaring the crap out of Agnes, who was just about to wake him up.

Agnes collected herself and addressed the sleepy blonde, "Naruto, something's going on outside, I hear yelling, and I think I can see a fire!"

Naruto immediately snapped to attention and went over to the window to open it up, he saw that there was a group of sky knights confronting the guards and Owen, it looked like a mage was addressing the guards, and sure enough, the old condemned house near the in was on fire. (It got really annoying writing Ominas' stuttering the first time, so I'm not doing it again, just imagine it, he's not going to be around long anyway.)

"This is your last chance!" The mage said with a terrible stutter, "Hand over the Vestal or I'll burn this town to the ground, back to the keep boys!" He said as he lead the knights away, one of them though, caught Naruto's interest, and not because she was the only girl of the group, she seemed to be telling the mage that burning down the town was too much, she seemed to truly care about the townspeople.

Naruto closed the window after they were gone and looked to see Owen coming through the door to their room, "Are you two okay?" He asked.

Agnes smiled at him, "Yes, thank you, we just heard and saw everything from the window." She got a bit depressed after that, "I'm sorry for bringing all this trouble..."

Owen just gave her a small smile, "It's alright, and don't worry, nobody will turn you in. But we'll need to deal with that mage."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at the two, "Then let's do something, let Agnes and I go after him."

Agnes looked a little shocked at this, "What! We can't! It's unacceptable!"

Naruto got close and looked her in the eye, he was a very imposing figure at 6'1" **(4)** to her 5'4"(forgot to mention their heights, since in the game, everyone's a chibi.) "We have to Agnes, if we're going to go against the Duchy, then we need to take the fight to them when we have the chance, we can't run away forever."

Agnes thought about it and nodded, Naruto was right, and she was getting tired of running all the time.

Owen looked at the two with a smile as he saw the fire in their eyes, "Well, if you two are going to be hunting down some sky knights, then you'll need your rest, the mage mentioned a keep, that can only be the Centro keep ruins to the north, and... Be careful you two." He said as he left the two in their room with an amused smile, wondering how they would react to their position.

It was only then that the two realized their position. Naruto noticed that Agnes was wearing just a thin, short nightgown to bed and couldn't help but think that she was stacked under her fluffy dress... Were those D-cups? Agnes however, was only just realizing that Naruto was only covered by some pajama pants, and how close her face was to Naruto's impressive chest, six-pack abs, nice.

The two looked up into each other's eyes for a minute before...

"Goodnight." The two separated quickly and returned to their beds, getting some rest for the big day to come.

* * *

 _Later the next morning - a few minute's walk from the keep._

Naruto and Agnes were on their way to the keep, and the confrontation. "So, are you ready Agnes?"

Said girl looked at Naruto and steeled herself, then she nodded.

The two walked up to the keep and slowly made their way inside, Naruto expanded his senses and felt a large group of people over to his left, past a set of steel doors that looked like they would go down from a hark knock. Naruto signaled to Agnes as they went over and listened in on a conversation between the mage and the girl knight.

"Edea! This borders on treason!" The mage yelled at the newly named Edea.

"Treason! I just think that threatening to kill everyone was too much! Are you seriously going to kill everyone in town if they don't hand over the Vestal!?" Naruto thought to himself that he was right, she wasn't like the rest of the knights.

Ominas sounded like he was getting closer to snapping, "If I must, and I will not have insubordination in my platoon Edea!"

Edea made her decision, "Then I'll have no part of it! I will not help you kill innocents!"

"Then you'll burn too, **Fire!** " Ominas lost it, he didn't even care that he caught the rest of his knights in the blast, Edea was the only smart one since she had the foresight to roll to the side and avoid the fire.

She was just about to draw Issei no Kami and attack before-

"KNOCK KNOCK!" The steel doors was knocked off their hinges, one door crashing through the wall and putting a giant hole in the wall, and the other clipped Ominas in his ribs, no doubt smashing his ribs and puncturing a lung. Edea looked over to see Agnes staring with an open-jawed expression and Naruto standing with his arm extended and his fist coated in a shroud of chakra, Naruto himself finally had time to get a good look at Edea, she was about 5'7" and was very pretty, she also looked very well trained, judging by how she was gripping her Katana.

Ominas managed to croak out, "The Vestal... and her... little... friend..."

The three were going to try and get everything straightened out before the keep started shaking.

Edea looked at her two new accomplices and said, " The entire keep is coming down! Let's get out of here!"

So the three bolted from the keep, ignoring Ominas' screaming, and dove out of the keep just as it came down, no doubt crushing the black mage inside.

* * *

 _A few minutes later._

Naruto, Edea and Agnes had all caught their breath and had just finished introducing themselves, well, Naruto introduced Agnes. They were currently sitting on the grass to the side of the road.

Edea was coming to terms with what she'd done, "I guess I'm a traitor now, still, I made my choice, and I'm sticking to it. I trust there's room in your band for one more." She said with a hopeful expression on her face.

Agnes was having none of it, "Unacceptable! What trust could exist between a sky knight and a Vestal?"

"Come on Agnes, she seems like a good person, and we'll need her know-how, she knows about the Duchy's forces." Naruto said as the voice of reason

Edea looked at her with an unreadable expression on her face, "So you're the Vestal of Wind, you don't look look like a black-hearted witch like I was told, very well then, I'll judge you based on your actions, what is black and what is white, I don't know anymore, I was told that the sky knights were noble and just, but I guess that I was wrong."

Naruto just smiled at her, and Edea smiled back, happy that one of them was willing to give her a chance.

"I think that we should introduce ourselves, I'll go first. My name is Naruto Kyuubi, I like ramen, swordplay, and my friends, I dislike arrogance, waiting for ramen, and those who abandon others, my hobbies include gardening and... something else... and my dream is to become the best swordsman in the world." Naruto stated.

Edea went next, "My name is Edea Lee, I like sweet things, weapons, fighting, I dislike stupidity, perverts, and bitter food, my hobbies are cooking and training, and my dream... well, I'll have to think about that, but for right now, my dream is to hopefully settle down and raise a family someday." Then, they both looked at Agnes expectantly.

The Vestal looked at them for a minute before realizing what they wanted, "Oh... My name is Agnes Oblige, I like magic, The crystal orthodoxy, and reading, I dislike the Duchy," Edea flinched, "people who talk about what they don't know, and those who hurt others, my hobbies are reading and learning magic, and my dream is to be the best Vestal I can be."

"And I'm Airy!" the fairy spoke up as she flew out of Agnes' pocket, getting a look from Edea, "I like being helpful, I dislike those who are mean to others, my hobby is flying around, and my dream is to be as helpful as I can be!"

 _ **"Oh gag me, I don't know what's more sickening, how sweet that statement was or the fact that it was complete bullshit. Anyway back to what I was going to say, these two seem like reliable companions."**_

 _"Yep, I'm sure that we'll-_

 ** _"Listen to my wise advice and you could have both of them within a month."_**

 _"...I'm going to stop listening to you now..."_

 ** _"NO! DON'T THROW THIS CHANCE AWAY! IT COULD BE YOUR ONLY CHANCE AT A HAREM-"_**

Kurama didn't get to finish as he was cut off, and Naruto was having his own thoughts, _"Me have a harem? Please, that'll never happen. Right?"_

You poor/lucky bastard.

The three would have continued talking, if not for the airship flying overhead, Agnes looked at it and judged it's direction, "It's headed straight for town!" she yelled as the three scrambled up and started running back to town.

* * *

 _Caldisla - Throne room, one hour later._

Naruto, Agnes, and Edea had arrived back in town to see that the sky knights were battling the town guards, there were bodies strewn about the road, and there was a trail of destruction leading up to the castle, so they had ran up to it and saw that there were three figures that looked like they were ganging up on Owen, who was on his knees in front of a fully armored knight, and the king was tied up unconscious near a window.

The knight, named Heinkel, raised his sword, "You fought well, the stories of your bravery and achievements were all true, but it wasn't enough to beat me."

Owen struggled to his feet and spat some blood out onto Heinkel's chest plate, "You don't get to say that until you fight me yourself, we both know that if you didn't have the brick shithouse and nurse bitch to save your ass, then I would have mopped the floor with you. You're a coward, an insult to knights everywhere."

Heikel was fuming, and he brought his sword down to end Owen, and he would have succeeded if not for Naruto blocking the strike and pushing him away, unfortunately, this snapped Naruto's sword. Heikel merely scoffed as he looked back to Barras and Holly, "Deal with them, I've got more important things to do." He said as he walked over to the king, grabbed him, and jumped out the window to grab a rope from the airship as it pulled him up.

Edea started running toward the stairs beside the throne, and before she ran up, she looked back at Naruto and Agnes, "I'll try to get onto the airship and keep them from getting away!" With that, she ran up the stairs.

Naruto was going to tell her to be careful, but he had to dodge a tackling Barras, who continued running out the throne room, Naruto decided to chase him down, hoping that Agnes would be okay, and as he ran out into the streets, he saw that Barras was waiting for him in a plaza down the street, he discarded his broken sword and sheath, and started over towards Barras.

As Naruto got closer, Barras threw his head back and started laughing with his hands on his hips, "HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! YOU DON'T REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN BEAT ME, DO YOU?! YOU MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP NOW AND SAVE YOURSELF THE HUMIL-"

That was all Naruto could stand as he spoke up from beside Barras, having walked over while the monk was bragging, "Shut..." He said and put his hand on Barras' shoulder and kicked his legs out from under him so he was falling on his back, "UP!" He finished as he brought his elbow down on Barras' neck, slamming him down that much harder.

After that, Naruto backed off and settled into his taijutsu stance, Itachi had given Naruto the scroll on the Yasei no Kari (Wild Hunt) just a few weeks before the letter incident, though Itachi had been very cagey about where he got it from. Naruto got into his stance as he watched Barras get up, he was standing with his body turned to the side, his knees bent at an almost unnoticeable angle, and a small, slow sway in his hips. His front arm was vertical in front of him, a loose fist at just below chin level, and his back arm horizontal to the ground and his hand in a tiger law facing his opponent. The style focused on quick, precise strikes and getting the opponent into quick holds, not enough to keep them there for long, but long enough for a strike to a painful and/or vital area.

Barras had gotten to his feet and got into his own stance, this time he was much more serious, evidenced by how he spoke more quietly, still loud, just not yelling, "I underestimated you there kid! But it won't happen again!"

The two stared at each other for a minute before they charged on some unseen signal, Naruto went for a palm strike to Barras, chin, but the monk grabbed it and gave Naruto a kick to the ribs, sending him skidding back a few feet, Naruto looked up just in time to see Barras was already upon him with a powerful punch.

 **"HIDDEN DRAGON!"** Barras yelled as he threw the punch, Naruto however, spun to the side and used his momentum to give Barras a roundhouse kick to the cheek. But Barras recovered quickly and started sending wab after jab at Naruto, not giving him time to retaliate.

Naruto dodged them rather easily, and was starting to think that something was up until Barras jumped back and started gathering mana into his hands. Naruto started using his sensing ability to see how the mana was moving, it looked like a mana blast, and Just as Naruto was about to dodge, he sensed someone behind him, he looked back to see a house, and...

A little girl watching from a window!

 **"QIGONG WAVE!"** Barras yelled while launching the beam with a smirk on his face.

 _"That son of a bitch! He herded me here, now if i dodge, then the girl will be hit!"_ Naruto just grit his teeth and held his arms out to catch the blast, he was so focused on it that he didn't notice two of his asterisks flying out of his pocket, or the third one glowing brightly.

Naruto was hit by the wave and rolled back until he his the house, he struggled to his feet just in time for the asterisk to burst into brilliant light, and when it cleared, Naruto had a new outfit, this was the Hero*.

He had his torso wrapped in bandages up to the top of his rib cage, an open grey-blue sleeveless, high collared, mid-thigh length jacket with two thin orange stripes going down his back, complete with white fur on the hem, collar, and nonexistent sleeves. On his lower body, he was wearing brown baggy martial arts pants (dragon ball z style) with metal knee pads, black combat boots, plus an x-shaped belt with two black leather straps, a silver buckle, and a light green button to undo it. Finally, he was wearing white, elbow length fingerless gloves with metal elbow pads, and his hair was still in the braided ponytail.

Naruto looked over to Barras and inwardly chuckled at his gobsmacked expression, "Nice trick," he said, "Now let me show you mine..." Naruto then brought his hand up and put his index finger and thumb into a gun shape and started gathering chakra into his fingertip, then, he fired it.

 **"Spirit Gun."** Naruto said as a ball of chakra the size of his head shot from his finger, blasting Barras back through a few walls, knocking him down for the count.

 _"How come you didn't tell me about the trap? I know you sensed her."_ Naruto asked his fuzzy roommate.

 _ **"You didn't need my help, and I'm not going to fight your battles for you, plus, if I had, then you wouldn't have activated your asterisk."**_

Naruto thought about it and decided that Kurama was right, then he looked around the town and could only ask one thing.

"Why the hell is the airship going down into the lake?"

* * *

 _With Agnes, after Naruto left._

Holly was just about to finish off Owen before she had to dodge a small wind blast from Agnes, "I'll be your opponent." Agnes said with more fire in her eyes that ever before, all her life she was locked up in her temple, stuck praying that everything would be alright, but now that she knew what it was like to help people with her own hands, she was ready to, as Naruto would say, kick some rear!

That was it right?

Holly just smirked at her, "Well... So the little Vestal wants to fight, fine, I'll play with you."

The two launched their spells at the same time, **"Aero!/Aero!"** This spell was unique in the fact that it could be directed by the caster even after it had been launcher, so the two magic users continually clashed their spells all over the throne room, Agnes looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that Owen was limping out of the castle, he looked back at her and nodded with a small smile before continuing out.

Sadly, Holly took advantage of Agnes' distraction and pushed more power into her spell, breaking Agnes' and making her skid back into a wall. Agnes decided to change things up, sadly Aero was the only real spell she knew, but she had another trick.

 **Abstract Magic**... a power less that 1% of the population of Luxendarc were born with. Agnes had kept her ability hidden just in case it would come in handy, and now was the time. Abstract magic was the ability to control magic in it's natural state, normal magic users, asterisk or not, could only use spells, but abstract users could bend magic how they wanted it to work, and Agnes was ready to put it to use.

She looked up and saw that Holly was approaching her with a smug look on her face, so Agnes made a thin coating of frost cover the ground, Holly was so cocky that she didn't even notice, then as Holly walked on it, Agnes made a quick bit of fire to melt the frost, turning it into water and making Holly slip, then as she was falling, Agnes made a small chunk of earth shoot up and nail Holly.

But, the white mage wasn't a sky knight leading member for nothing as she used her staff to sweep Agnes onto her back, then Holly quickly got on top of her and started using her staff to choke Agnes, but the Vestal was a quick thinker, as she noticed the water all over Holly from the floor. Agnes quickly came up with a plan as she grabbed Holly's arm and channeled lightning.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Holly screamed as she was electrocuted, she was then blasted off of Agnes by a wind blast.

Agnes pushed herself to her feet and started shuffling away, using so much abstract magic took a lot out of her, even if it was simple stuff. Sadly, Agnes didn't get very far, as after a minute.

 **"Aerora!"** Agnes was hit by a cyclone straight to her back, she looked from her position on the ground to see Holly, leaning on her staff.

"You little bitch! You forgot that I'm a _White_ mage, I can heal any injury, now then... After we get rid of this little town and kill your boyfriend and that little traitor, then I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly."

"I... will not allow it." Agnes said as she stood shakily on her feet.

Holly was surprised by this, before she narrowed her eyes, "What..."

Agnes looked up at Holly, "I've spent my whole life in complete safety, praying for those in trouble, but now that I've seen what little that does for those who suffer because of others, to just give up now, is..." Agnes stood tall and stared Holly right in the eyes just as one of the asterisks shot into the room toward Agnes, "UNACCEPTABLE!" With that, the asterisk exploded in light and consumed Agnes.

When it went away, Agnes was standing in a new dress. (her Bravely Second outfit) This was the Sorceress*.

Agnes raised her hand and put the rest of her power into one last spell, " **Aero!** " She yelled as she shot the blast at Holly, who put up a shield in an attempt to block, but Agnes merely said a new command, " **Burst!** " and with that, the spell doubled in power and smashed through Holly's shield, slamming her into the wall, knocked out.

Agnes leaned on the wall and started making her way outside, hoping that Naruto was alright, and that Edea was really on their side.

* * *

 _With Edea, after she ran up the stairs._

 _"I seriously hope that there's a way to get onto the airship from up here!"_ Edea thought as she ran up the stairs, she eventually found a door with rooftop access, for when the roof needed to be cleaned, she looked around and saw the airship about to take off, so she looked at the airship's ascension rate and the distance between the airship and the roof, then she sprinted across the roof and jumped towards the airship, curling into a ball and smashed through a window into the engine room, she then looked around and noticed that nobody was there, all the knights must be down fighting in town.

As Edea ran through the ship, she saw that there were a few knights left on the ship, just enough to keep it in the air, but they didn't stand any chance against her, they were trained to take care of the ship, not fight. Eventually Edea found herself in the control room, with Heinkel at the controls and the king tied up in the corner.

"You really betrayed us eh?" Heinkel asked as he set a lock on the wheel to keep the ship in place, then turned to her.

Edea narrowed her eyes at Heinkel, "Yes, I did. I did not sign on to be an executioner of the innocent, down on the street.. some of those corpses weren't armored, they didn't even have a dagger on them, you killed them for no reason! If becoming a traitor means that I can put a stop to people like you, then I'll walk that path proudly!"

Heinkel looked at her with a bit of respect, before he drew his sword and shield, "Then show me! Show me how devoted you are to your ideals!"

No more words were needed as Edea rushed Heinkel with her Katana in hand, she slashed at Heinkel with a powerful draw slash attack, Heinkel blocked it with his shield and raised his sword for a downward slash, however, Heinkel lacked speed, he was a defensive fighter, so Edea was easily able to dodge with a simple sidestep, and she made a quick slash to Heinkel's arm, but he slid it off his armor.

Heinkel tried a side slash at Edea, but she, again, stepped out of the way, so he bashed her with his shield, this time it connected. Edea was sent sprawling as Heinkel attempted to finnish her with another downward slash, but Edea did a backwards somersault to dodge and ran up to deliver a kick to Heinkel's face, putting her legs into a near split as he was sent a few inches into the air, then he crashed down and Edea got her foot on his chest and pressed as she brought her sword to his throat, "Give up, or I'll slice your throat open." She said with a deadly calm.

Heinkel decided to call her bluff, "Do it..." he said as he stared her right in the eye.

Edea grit her teeth and closed her eyes in hesitation, that was all Heinkel needed as he quickly kicked her off of him.

The knight got to his feet and looked at Edea as she struggled to get her breath back, "Your father would be ashamed, he trusted you and thought that you were ready, but you're still just a child, you don't know anything about this world."

Edea was back on her feet and thought about what Heinkel had said, "You're right..." Heinkel stopped and gave her a confused face, "I don't know anything about this world, but that's why I'm here, so I can learn. And as for my father... I've spent my whole life trying to be like him, but now I realize... I'm not him. I am my own person, Father once told me to follow own heart and soul, no one else's, and my heart is telling me to follow my own road, and that's what I'll do, and I'll start... BY KICKING YOUR ASS!" She declared as an asterisk broke through a window and consumed her in light.

When it cleared, Edea was wearing another version of her own red dress, but this one was armored. (Her Bravely Second clothes in red, not blue) Enter the Edge Mistress*.

Edea picked up her sword and held it in a two-handed grip, **"Soul Blade..."** Edea calmly said as her Katana was enveloped in a blue shell of mana that formed into a blade at least five times the original size. Edea took a few steps and made a one-handed slash that cut straight through Heinkel's sword, shield, and armor. He passed out from the pain as Edea slowly sheathed her blade.

It was a few seconds later that her epic moment was cut short by the ship jerking to the side and knocking her on her ass, she quickly got up, "SHIT! My slash cut through the lock on the wheel!" She comically said as she ran over and started trying to steer the ship, but she couldn't and it splashed down into the lake.

Way to kill the mood huh?

* * *

 _Caldisla - One week later._

It had been an interesting week since the Sky Sky knight's attack, after the remaining knights realized that their commanders were beaten, they quickly surrendered, and all of them were thrown into the castle dungeon, Holly screaming profanities the entire way.

After the fighting, the townspeople had worked on rebuilding and burying the dead, the funeral was a sad evening, even though not many people had died, it was still sad to know that they had perished. Also, the guards had taken possession of the airship, probably to scrap it for parts, Edea was a bit sad, but she got over it.

Another thing that had happened, Naruto had forced Agnes and Edea to spend some time together and work out their issues. (He locked them in a closet) It had worked, they had gotten past their differences, it hadn't hurt that Naruto had talked to Agnes about it, explaining that even though Edea was a sky knight, she wasn't a bad person, so the two had become friends pretty easily after that. But they both refused to talk to Naruto for a few hours after the closet thing.

One bad result of their actions was that the three had gained fan clubs. The girls had gained fanboys thanks to their looks and because they were pretty strong to have beaten the sky knights like they had, it annoyed them to no end. But sadly, their replies to being asked out on dates, a quick unacceptable from Agnes, or a more violent response from Edea only seemed to make them that much more determined. Naruto had gained his thanks to his looks and how he defended that little girl, apparently a group of teenage girls had seen and heard her when she thanked him after the funerals, she had given him a hug and left with her mother, then it had escalated from there. He now understood what Itachi meant when he said that fangirls were the only things that scared him.

Anyway, the three were kneeling in front of the king while he thanked them for their actions, with Owen off to the side, out of armor, holding a wrapped bundle, and a smile on his face, the king then addressed them, "You three have gone above and beyond what I hoped, I only regret that I can't reward you more, I have a little something for each of you, for Edea." Said girl stepped forward, "The Eternian airship is now yours, we have repaired and modified it to the point where only one of you is needed to keep it flying, our engineers barely got any sleep this past week to get it done, but they had all wanted to thank you for your efforts, it is still moored out on the lake." Edea had a look of barely contained excitement on her face as she stepped back.

The king then called Agnes forward, "For you my dear, this..." he signaled a maid to bring forward two objects, one was a small, leather-bound book with a pentagram on it, and the other was a shakujo staff, it was mostly maple wood, with the top part and rings being made completely out of deep green jade. "That book is one that has been in the castle for generations, it contains every piece of magical knowledge collected here over the years, if you ever need to study something, merely channel your magic into the book while thinking of it, and it will fill with all the knowledge you may need, It will also teach you spells, though they won't reveal themselves until the book believes you are ready. The staff is also special, it can sense the presence of evil, and even destroy and block curses, though, the more powerful the curse, the stronger you'll have to be." Agnes was, needless to say, very happy with her gifts.

Lastly, Naruto was called forth, "Naruto my boy, ever since you showed up here, I somehow knew that you'd be destined for great things. This is what we give you, Owen?" Owen walked up to Naruto, he was looking much better, still rough, but he was healing, "Naruto, I present you with these, the first is the Guardian's talisman." It was a small disc inscribed with countless runes attached to the wrist of a leather bracer, "It acts like a shield to stop not only physical attacks, but magic as well. Lastly, an ancient sword called Albion." He handed Naruto an amazing sword and metal scabbard,(Imagine the dragonbone greatsword from Skyrim with the sheath from the regular sword, just a bit smaller) "It is said that this sword will never break, take care of it on your journey Naruto." Naruto only nodded with a smile and stepped back.

He then got a small frown on his face, "Your Highness, I appreciate the gifts, but I feel like this is a bit too much for me, I mean, these are one-of-a-kind."

The king took one last look at them, "I know, and if I didn't give them to you then they would only be gathering dust in the vault. You three will do great things, I know it. Now you three should enjoy the rest of your day! You can think about setting off for Ancheim in the morning."

* * *

 _The next day - On the Eschalot_

Naruto was leaning on the wall of the Eschalot's bridge, the Eschalot was the name of the ship, with Edea at the helm, he was looking out the window thinking about what he got himself into. He had no way of knowing what his mission was, or even if it was connected to Agnes' at all. But, he couldn't just bail out now, he was committed to helping her, and he was going to stick with the girls until the end.

Speaking of the girls, Naruto was thinking about asking them about teaching him how to use mana, also about him teaching them about using chakra. It wouldn't be too hard, mana and chakra are very similar, they were like a triangle of energy. Chakra was a combination of two sides, physical energy, or ki, and spiritual energy, reishi. Mana was a different combination, created by mixing spiritual energy and mental energy instead of physical. Having them learn to use chakra could make them even more powerful, plus it would really improve their mobility around the battlefield, while him learning to use mana would help his control, and he was interested in learning to combine the two...

It was then that Agnes came in so she could explain the details of the journey, as he listened, about the crystals and vestals, his mind drifted back to how things were back in Konoha.

* * *

 _Konoha - Hokage's office_

Minato Namikaze was not having a good time, he was thinking about his kids, _all of them_ , and he started his ritual of berating himself for being so stupid and abandoning Naruto, it was a horrible decision, but he thought that he had made the right choice, but it wasn't until later that he found out the error of his ways.

It was a week after the Kyuubi attack, and he had been gauging the villager's reactions to Naruto, he wasn't surprised that the civilian council wanted him dead, he was surprised that Fugaku was all for getting rid of him as well. He knew that they would eventually call for a council meeting and call for a vote on Naruto's fate, and with Fugaku siding with the civilians, he would have been overruled, Naruto would be killed, or at the very least, handed over to Danzo and turned into a weapon.

He wouldn't let that happen.

So, he had called a meeting saying that he wanted to get rid of Naruto, the boy being in a crib on the side of the wall, he had made up a lie that he didn't want to ruin his reputation and that he feared that the seal was weakened, that Naruto could hurt his siblings. It broke his heart to do that to his son, but he would rather abandon him to the streets than let him get killed or turned into a weapon.

Sadly, the fear of the seal being weakened wasn't a complete lie, Naruto didn't have chakra chains like Kushina, or the sealing prowess of Mito, add to the fact that the Shinigami didn't take Minato's soul for some reason. He and Kushina had had the fear that the seal was weakened cross their minds.

The council thought he was serious, so they let him go through with it, he had sent secret messages to the ninja clans, except the Uchiha and Hyuga, since he didn't trust the Hyuga elders not to try something, explaining his real reasoning and giving them orders to help Naruto whenever they had the chance. He had been very suspicious when Itachi had gotten close to Naruto, but after seeing that he was only there to help, Minato decided to tell Itachi the truth, after swearing him to secrecy, as a matter of fact, he had been the one to give Itachi the scroll on the Yasei no Kari.

He also made sure that the people who hurt his son, payed dearly with a little covert trip to T&I. Though, there was one civilian who got away with it because of his connections, Minato didn't even have time to arrange something before Kushina came into his office with her old sword on her back, some blood on her apron, and a look of dark satisfaction on her face, she only said that it was taken care of before she went home to start on dinner.

When Naruto had disappeared, he had called in Itachi to tell him what had happened, it was also that day that Minato had his head pulled out of his ass.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Itachi, where did he go? I know that he would at least tell you that." Minato said to Itachi, still with a blank look on his face._

 _"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I don't know where he's gone, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. He needs this."_

 _Minato stood up, "Damn it Itachi! I know I made mistakes, but you know I had no choice!"_

 _Itachi was silent for a minute, "...Hokage-sama, may I speak frankly?"_

 _Minato calmed a bit, "Permission granted."_

 _"You've gotten soft." Minato got confused at this, "You may have forgotten this, but I remember it from the academy, the leadership of Konoha is a dictatorship, the council is only there to advise, and even if they do vote on something you don't like, overrule it and tell them to go fuck themselves." Itachi got a bit louder there at the end._

 _Minato was stunned, he had gotten soft, and now, he was going to fix that._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

He had called a council meeting and became the Kiroi Senkou once again, he had told the council that once Naruto was located, then he would be coming back to his family, and he had put out a lot more killing intent in that meeting than he had in years.

He knew that once Naruto found out the truth, then he would most likely hate them, and he had every right to. Minato had resolver himself, Kushina had to, that they would do anything to get their son back home with them, he also hoped that Menma, Nozomi, and Naomi would get along with him.

Speaking of the other three, they were all very... unique.

Nozomi, the second youngest, was basically a chibi Kushina, fiery red hair and a temper to match, but she had inherited Minato's brains, she was much smarter than most thought.

Naomi was very different, she was always calm and always had a soft smile on her face, she was constantly in mother hen mode with her younger siblings, she was the second oldest, though, she was the best cook in the village, and she could be scary enough to make Minato whimper, with Kushina giggling off to the side.

Menma however, was a problem. He wasn't arrogant, thank god, but when he was younger, he had overheard Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya talking about a prophecy from the toads about a "child of prophecy born from two great ninja" would bring peace to the world. Menma had somehow gotten it into his head that he was the child of prophecy, so he had developed a hero complex and a small superiority complex. Minato and Kushina knew that them talking to him wouldn't work, they could only hope that he got it beaten out of him at the academy.

Minato then looked out the window, "Naruto, please be safe..."

* * *

 _Luxendarc - The Eschalot_

Naruto jolted up from bed and sat there for a minute, he had thought that he felt something, _"What was that? Oh well, back to sleep."_

 ** _"Or~, you could pay the girls a visit... Ghost into their room, place yourself over them, and as they wake up, place your hand on the back of their heads as you bring them up for a steamy-"_**

It was then that Naruto cut the fox off, he was too tired to deal with that, and after all, they would be in Ancheim soon, and the wind crystal waited for them.

* * *

 _ **Author's note.**_

Finally! Sorry it took so long, but now some things.

1\. Naruto took Kurama's title as his last name because Kurama family to him.

2\. Whenever someone uses a spell, a magic circle will appear over their hand, just imagine one.

3\. One of the best lines in the game.

4\. Might be a bit tall for a 15 year old, but I've seen High school freshmen that are taller than most seniors.

I hope it was worth the wait, see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 Winds of Change

Chapter 3.

I'm thinking of adding some surprise harem members, I won't tell you who they are, but one is a BD girl, and the other is a Naruto girl.

Another thing, the monster boss fights, like the dragon or land turtle, aren't going to be there, I may put in some fights later, but not those ones. The crystal bosses will be there, but I have something special planned for one of them.

I'm also thinking of changing the story's name from 'Naruto: Breaking the Infinite Cycle' so something simpler and cooler, like 'Prophecy Collapse', tell me what you think.

Lastly, lemons. I plan to have them in the story, but I'll just ask if you guys want them now or after the time-skip to Shippuden, when all the characters are 17 to 18, note that I have one scene planned out before BD gets over where one would fit in quite nicely.

On to the story!

* * *

 _Aboard the Eschalot - Around Noon_

One week.

It had taken one whole week to get from Caldisla to Ancheim, one week of being stuck on a ship with the autopilot at work, it required a check every now and then, but the autopilot was actually very reliable. The ship had a few hallways with windows on the sides to let sunlight in, plus the engine room, a 'rec room' with a table and some games for them, their rooms plus a few empty ones, a fully functioning galley, and plenty of other features. Though Edea had learned not to trust Agnes' sense of direction since, even after a week, she still got lost in the Eschalot sometimes. Naruto did not have a good time, mostly because Kyuubi kept making comments about him, 'having his way' with Edea and Agnes. Naruto would never admit it, but sometimes it got hard to resist, he was still a teenage boy alone with two attractive girls after all.

It didn't help that when there was nothing to do Edea would wander the ship in her sleepwear all day. It wouldn't have been so bad, except that Edea wore nothing but an over-sized t-shirt and panties to sleep. Naruto had been a bit confused when Edea asked for some shirts that he never wore anymore, and he was very surprised to see her wearing one with her 'pajamas' the next day.

Agnes thankfully wore clothes.

But, there were some good parts, like seeing Edea interrogating Agnes about the sweets in Ancheim, stretchy ice cream, really?

The three had also figured out their new abilities, the **Spirit gun** was an energy blast that could be made into a bullet or a beam, **Soul Blade** would cover a weapon with a shell of energy, not only protecting it, but increasing it's power and effectiveness, and **Burst** was an enhancement ability that doubled the power of a previously launched spell.

The three companions were standing on the bridge, with Edea at the helm, they had just spotted Ancheim out the viewing window and were about to start their descent to the water and the bay docks. They lander the Eschalot in the water and docked, then they anchored and locked it before proceeding out into the desert.

They would have had trouble getting to the capitol city of Kronus **(1)** , but Agnes had a connection with the wind temple, so she always knew what direction it was in, surprising given her horrible sense of direction at any other time, but her knowledge of a fixed point in the south gave them a reference to find their way around with, and after killing a few large snakes and a ridiculously big worm, they had arrived at the city of time.

* * *

 _Kronus - Capitol of Ancheim._

"Wow!" Edea was in awe of the city, it was a unique sight, "Look at all the gears and clocks around the city."

Naruto had a different thought, "Does anybody else find it incredibly irresponsible that there aren't any rails on these pathways? I mean, there are little kids running around! The path is wide enough for an entire parade but still..." He was very concerned.

Edea considered that, "Now that you mention it..."

Agnes spoke up, "There's no time for that, we must go see the king, I need to tell him what has happened to Norende."

With that, the three went to the castle to speak with the king, well, Agnes spoke with him, Naruto and Edea had to sit back and watch as the king berated Agnes like an asshole, they would have intervened if Agnes hadn't have told them not to.

After they got out of the castle, Agnes was very deflated, the king hadn't pulled any punches. Naruto then spoke to her, "Don't feel to bad Agnes, he's just trying to put the blame on someone else so nobody admits that he's an incompetent jackass."

Agnes seemed to perk up and laugh a bit, "Well... We should head to the temple, we must see what has become of the wind crystal." So, the companions set off for the temple.

* * *

 _Temple of wind - a bit before sunset_

"What the hell happened here?" Edea asked as she looked around at the damage done to the temple, "Did the darkness really do this?"

Agnes answered with a melancholy look on her face, "Yes, it swallowed up all the women here, they died getting me out, maybe we should look around a bit, there may be a way around this rubble somewhere else."

So, the three looked around, taking a minute to look at the library, Agnes was only able to salvage a few of her favorite books, the rest were completely destroyed. After a few minutes, they found a set pf stairs leading down into the basement level, after getting through there, they came out on the main level again. They had looked around the dining room, but there was nothing there, so they eventually made it to the crystal altar.

"Wow..." Naruto said as he beheld the wind crystal, it was enormous, and even corrupted by darkness, it was giving off so much energy that he had to shut off his sensing abilities or get a massive headache. "It's huge... So! How are we going to fix it?"

Agnes looked lost until Airy flew out of her pocket, "We need to awaken it! But first, we'll need Agnes' vestal garb. It should be in the room we passed on the way here."

So the three went back to the room and started searching through the rubble for the Vestal garb, until Edea called out, "Oh! Is this it? It must have been a beautiful peace."

Agnes and Naruto went over, and Agnes looked at it for a second, "Yes, this is it, bit it's in terrible shape, we have to go see the sage."

"Sage?" Naruto didn't have a very high opinion on sages, but to be fair, the only ones he knew of were his supposed 'godfather and godmother', plus the psychopathic and possibly pedophilic traitor.

Agnes seemed to perk up, "Yes, the sage has made the vestal garb for all vestals for generations, he can fix it!"

"Have you ever met him before?" Edea asked.

"Yes, I met him when I was little, he was the one who gave me my pendant, he should still live in the Yulyana woods."

Naruto was never more thankful that he nearly memorized most of the maps in the library, "Well, to Yulyana we go!"

* * *

 _Yulyana Woods, the next day._

Sleeping the night in Kronus had been an ordeal for them, the gears grinding all night had been murder on them, but they had managed to get some sleep. They were currently on their way to Yulyana woods, it was very easy to find them, all they had to do was go over a set of hills to the east and they were there. They had set down on a small dock and were following a small trail into the woods, after a bit of walking, they came across a... needlework shop?

"This is the place! I came here with my predecessor and my childhood friend Olivia!" Agnes exclaimed with relief, "But... is anyone here?"

Edea decided to be the one to break the silence, "HELLOOOOOO! Is anyone here!"

Then the door opened and a small man dressed in robes and carrying a staff came through, he looked at them with a small twinkle in his ever, but when he saw Naruto, there was a bit of confusion in them, but that went away and he gave them all a smile, "Well now, I thought I heard something, and who might you be?"

Agnes stepped forward, "Sage, do you remember me? I am Agnes Oblige, Vestal of Wind."

The Sage took a look at her, "Ah yes! You were just a sprout when I saw you last, but now you've grown up nicely! Nice and plump and jiggly, hehehe~"

 _"Oh dear lord..."_ Naruto thought as his eye twitched.

Edea was much more vocal with her response, "Just great! A perverted old lecher!"

Agnes got the conversation back on track, "Sage, we've come on a very important mission, and we need your help. Can you repair the vestal garb for us?" she asked as she took the dress out of her bag.

The sage took a look at it, "it is very bad, but I can fix it, unfortunately though, I just ran out of rainbow thread, it's a special silk spun from magical spiders that live deep in the vestment cave to the southwest. Without that thread, it's impossible to fix the dress, and I'll need you three to go get it for me while I get my tools ready." he said as he took the dress back into the shop. With nothing else to be said, the companions set off for vestment cave.

* * *

 _Vestment cave_

The cave was surprisingly spacious, and it had a bunch of moss and other plants growing inside of it because of all the water running through it. After about an hour of walking, they came upon a circular chamber filled with brightly colored spiders, each the size of a fist. They were all different colors, and with the light peaking through cracks in the ceiling, the whole place had an unnatural beauty to it, and as they looked closer at the spiders, they seemed to change colors as they moved, from vivid blues to bright reds in an instant.

"Amazing..." Naruto breathed out as he looked around the chamber, he had never seen anything like it before, "This place... it's beautiful."

 _ **"Wow... This makes my top 10 best places to go list."**_

Agnes was in awe, "I had no idea that there was anything like this in the world."

Edea looked around for a bit before her eyes landed on something, "Hey, look at that one!" she said before walking over to a spot on the wall, and Naruto and Agnes saw what she was talking about, it was a spider that was different from all the others, it was twice as big, it's legs were pointed, it appeared to have some armor on it, and instead of the eight eyes that any other spider had, this one only had two slightly bigger eyes. It was also watching them, not like the others, this one was smarter, it was actually _watching_ them.

Edea put her hand up to it and said, "Hey there, why are you so different from the others? You're not normal are you, it's okay, nobody's normal anyway!" The spider crawled onto her arm and made it's way to her shoulder before he seemed to settle there, "Aww! He likes me! I shall call him Specter, and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Specter!"

Naruto and Agnes sweatdropped at how Edea was acting at her new spider friend, Agnes shivered a bit, "Most girls would not call a spider an acceptable pet, but Edea is not most girls."

"Got that right..." Naruto said as Edea cuddled her new pet, "We should get the threads and head back."

They could have stayed for a bit longer if they didn't have a job to do. So they collected some spider threads and left the cave.

* * *

 _Yulyana Needleworks._

The three plus spider had just arrived back at the needleworks, with their new friend perched inside Edea's bow, that seemed to be his new favorite place. They went inside the shop to see the sage waiting for them, he saw the spider and seemed surprised, before commenting as he took the thread, "You found an interesting little friend in the cave, that's an arachnomantula, they're bigger and smarter that normal spiders, and they can appear in any spider type, though even I've never heard of it happening to an rainbow spider. Speaking of the spiders, did you enjoy their chamber?" He asked as Specter started to crawl around the shop spinning some extra thread.

Agnes got back to the topic, "So can you fix the Vestal garb now?"

The sage smiled at her, "Of course I can, and even if there isn't enough thread, your little friend can spin more, and this will last much longer, arachnomantula thread is stronger that steel, now why don't you three get some rest, and I'll get started, you ladies are more that welcome to share my bed~."

"Unacceptable!"

"Mrgrgr! Not gonna happen." Everyone looked at Edea because of her growling thing, "Sorry, it's a verbal tick..."

Naruto only started walking towards the bunk beds off to the side.

* * *

 _Later that Night._

Naruto had been woken up by someone trying to sneak out of the guest room, after living on the streets for years, he had conditioned his sensing ability to act like an alarm. He looked around and realized that Agnes had left, so he walked out and saw her going to talk to the sage, so he leaned against the door and used his advanced hearing to listen in. He wondered if it was an invasion of privacy, but he was already awake, and he would hear it from his bunk anyway.

"Sage..." Agnes sounded more downtrodden than Naruto had ever heard her.

"Agnes, shouldn't you be asleep?" the sage asked in a grandfatherly tone, which made Naruto remember Hiruzen-jiji.

"Do you remember this pendant? I've treasured it ever since you gave it to me."

"Ah yes! I'm glad you kept it all these years."

"I would always pray to it when I needed strength, and it would always give me courage."

"Keep it safe child, it may serve you better still..." Naruto detected a bit of a knowing attitude from the sage.

"I wanted to talk to you about something else, the other girl I was with... have you heard from her, she's now the Vestal of water, is she safe? The same day that the wind crystal was taken, the seas turned rotten, I can't help but worry about Olivia. But.. I don't have the means or time to seek her out..."

"I'm sorry, but I know no more than you, all I can say is that she hasn't come here." The sage then gave her a look, "There is something else on your mind, care to talk about it?"

Agnes was silent for a minute, "I'm uncertain... Until a few days ago, I lived a solitary existence, hidden in the temple surrounded by acolytes, I knew nothing of the world, and I still don't. How can I be sure that I'm doing the right thing, how can I be sure that I'm not just being ignorant?"

The sage pondered this, "Years have seen the Crystal Orthodoxy's teaching and influence fade, their practices are all but forgotten. Yet, they still revere the crystals and the Vestals who guard them. Keep your faith and keep moving forward, that is the path that the vestals show to all humanity."

"But- I'm still so weak, compared to the mother vestal, I lack in everything... I couldn't save the crystal, and all those women lost their lives because of me." Agnes sounded close to bursting into tears, "Everyone is watching me, kings and commoners, they stare at me, whether expecting me to perform miracles, or fail miserably... I can't handle it, my shoulders can't bear all that weight, the hopes and fears of countless strangers, who I've never seen before... I'm scared, I can't show then the way, I can barely stand on my own two feet..."

The sage smiled at her, "But you have, through all that fear, you've made it this far for the world, and it's people. Your cause is a just one, and now it is time to help others find their way, you can do that, draw upon the crystals as the vestals always have in times of darkness. Words are very powerful, the vestal's doubly so, they cab drive mankind to action, and sustain them in times of need. You've walked this path for humanity, your love has been your fuel, now let your words be theirs. People will choose to follow toy or not, but you can ignite hope in countless people!"

"Hope..."

"Speak from the heart, and your words will find a home."

Agnes sounded a bit better, "Then I'd best choose them wisely."

Agnes walked back to the guest room, but before she could get back to her bunk, she ran into a certain blonde's chest, "Naruto?"

She would have said more if she wasn't drawn into his chest in a hug, "W-w-w-what are you-"

"You're acting like you're alone in this." Agnes stopped and instead looked up into his eyes, "Edea and I are in this with you, you don't have to bear this burden alone. I know that Edea wouldn't quit on something that she believes in, and I will never leave your side, the three of us will make it, I promise." he then let her go and started walking back to his bunk, "Smile, you look so much better when you do."

Agnes stood there for a minute before walking back to their bunk, neither of them noticed Edea, Specter on her head, watching as if her favorite show was on, _"That was so romantic, but, why do I feel... jealous? I can't have a crush on Naruto... Can I? Just perfect! Still, he is cute, and those abs... NO, DOWN GIRL!"_ With that thought, Edea rolled over and went to sleep.

 _ **"Soooooooon."**_ Kurama said in monotone as he watched from the seal, Naruto didn't need any help with a harem! He could do it all on his own!

* * *

 _The next day._

The three companions were back in Kronus for a while, the sage had told them that it would be a day before the Vestal garb was finished, he was lying of course, but they didn't know that, he was really conversing with a certain vampire ally about a certain blonde.

Anyway, they were about to get a drink from the pump near one side of the town, before they were stopped by a thug who wasn't letting anybody get water, he got a quick 'screw you' from Naruto as the blonde nailed him with a right hook and threw him in a dumpster. Everyone was getting some water before a man came up to Naruto, "Thank you, we couldn't afford the water, so we'd have to go to the oasis, and it's been a bandit haven for months!"

"The oasis?" Agnes asked.

"Why don't we go check it out? We've got nothing better to do for a day." Edea asked as the other two thought it over.

"Why not, we might be able to do some good." Agnes said as Naruto nodded his head.

* * *

 _The Oasis._

Naruto had made his two companions stay back and watch the bandit army from a cliff, he was the only one who had the stealth skills to get close enough to them, he had found one passed out from drinking and had taken on his appearance with a **Henge** , Itachi's scroll had a few basic jutsu as well, and as he walked further into the camp he overheard a particularly loose-tongued bandit talking, "Yeah! The boss is already in Kronus, on the 8th, boss and his 'associates' are gonna make plans to take the city! Soon, we'll have all the gold we ever wanted!"

The other one had a better brain it seemed, "But how are we gonna get all of us into the city?"

The first bandit answered, "We're gonna get in through a series of escape tunnels under the city, one of the boss' associates has full access!"

Naruto had heard enough as he started walking back to his friends, when he got there, he told them what he'd found out. Agnes had been very distressed, and for good reason, "The tunnels! The only one who has access to those is the king! Nobody could have taken them because they only work in the hands of a time mage, King Khamer is the only one in Ancheim!"

"Mrgrgr! He's definitely on my black as pitch list!" Edea said with a dark look in her eyes.

Naruto calmed them down and started thinking, "The 8th isn't for another few days, let's focus on the wind crystal for now, after that, then we can crash that meeting, agreed?" Edea and Agnes nodded as they started their trek to town, the next day, they would be headed back to Yulyana, and from there, the temple of wind.

* * *

 _Yulyana woods, the next morning._

"Oh... My... GOD! Agnes you look amazing!" Edea squealed as she started spinning Agnes around and looking over every inch of the dress.

Naruto stood there staring at her, "Yeah..." he breathed quietly, for a priestess' dress, it was pretty revealing.

He was startled by the sage speaking up from beside him, "Beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

"Tell me young man, what is your reason for helping Agnes? I know that Edea wants to follow her own path, and that she has no choice, but you are a mystery to me..."

Naruto looked at the sage and took a minute to answer, "I was told that I'd have a great mission here, I have no idea what it is, but I feel like it's connected to Agnes', but beyond that..." Naruto looked over to the two girls talking about the dress, "I want to protect them, and I want to see them happy. This is the first real glimpse of the world that either of them have gotten, same for me. I guess I feel like we'll all find our place in this world together."

The sage stared at him for a second before smiling, "Well, I wish you all the best of luck."

* * *

 _Temple of Wind, crystal altar._

"Okay! What do we have to do?" Naruto asked as Agnes started to walk down the walkway, but she seemed to be waiting for something, they all were.

Orthros... sometimes called the guardian, other times the bringer of doom, he was supposed to appear from the corrupted crystal and attack, so Naruto and Edea were lying in wait for Agnes' symbol to attack, she had volunteered to be the bait, she would walk down the walkway, and when Orthros was close enough, she would dive to the side and they would jump in.

As Agnes walked, she watched as the crystal started to emit a foul dark smoke, and a spectral shape appeared, before it exploded from the crystal and materialized as a gigantic bronze furred dog with two heads, one perked up and blazing with fire, the other with a downtrodden face flowing with water vapor and coated in water, and two huge black wings on it's back, lastly, it had a chain collar around both heads, meeting at a seal in the chest.

Agnes took a second to look at it a bit closer, she recognized it, but if it was what she was thinking of... then could she...

The dog bounded towards the still Vestal, Naruto and Edea were getting worried, she was just staring at it, what was she doing?!

Agnes steeled herself and said only one word as she held her hand up...

...

...

...

"SIT!"

Naruto and Edea watched gobsmacked as the giant dog skidded a few more feet, stopped right in front of Agnes and sat right down, it's tail wagging as it fidgeted.

They could only start walking down as Agnes started petting the monster, "Aww! Whose a good boy? Whose a good boy? You are! Yes you are!" she now had the supposed 'bringer of doom' on it's back as she scratched it's belly, it's two tongues hanging out.

"Uh... Agnes?" Naruto asked as he struggled to come to terms with what he was seeing, "how did you...?"

Agnes looked at them for a second before answering, "When I was little, I'd always go into my favorite room to read, it was a storeroom with old statues in it, and when I fell asleep in there, I'd always have dreams about playing with a big two-headed dog. After a bit, I decided to look around, and I found a statue of that dog, I just didn't know that dog was Orthros. In my dreams I played with him a lot, and trained him, when I saw this guy, I noticed that they were the same, so I took a shot."

Edea was in shock, "I thought that I was lucky getting a giant rainbow spider as a pet. Um, how are we going to get him around town? He's kinda big..."

At this, Orthros glowed a light purple and shrunk down to a small size, well, small for him. After the light died down, they were left with a two-headed Doberman Pinscher, (did I get that right?) Orthros was now an actual dog, albeit a two-headed one, and he had an orange stripe going down the back of one head and a blue one on the other.

Agnes started hugging both heads as they licked her, "Well, that's convenient."

Airy then flew out and started flailing her arms around, "Enough of this! We need to awaken the crystal now!"

Agnes stopped petting Orthros and had him stay back with Naruto and Edea, "Of course!" She walked up to the altar, "What must I do?" She asked her fairy companion.

Airy floated around and said in a serious tone, "You need to pray to the crystal, pour all your energy into it, and keep going until I tell you to stop, but when I say, you need to stop, or you could destroy the crystal!"

"Very well." Agnes said as she knelt down and started praying.

She started to glow with a rainbow aura as her energy purified the crystal, the black crust on the crystal started to crack and shatter, until it fell away to reveal the brilliant emerald green crystal below, Agnes started to tire, "Ugh!"

Naruto got concerned, "Agnes! Are you alright?"

Edea was worried herself, "If it hurts you, then stop! We can try again later!"

Agnes merely looked back and gave them a smile, "I'm fine, it's just tiring." She turned back to the crystal and kept praying, it started to shake the cavern, and the shaking continued until he crystal exuded a blinding flash.

"Airy! Is it done?" Agnes asked the fairy.

"Not yet, just a little longer!"

Agnes let out a small sound of exertion as she continued, the entire temple started shaking, until the crystal exploded in light, and when it died down The crystal was glowing with power, even Kurama was stunned at the power it was putting out, _**"Damn, that thing is pumping out more nature energy in a minute than those annoying toads can do in a year... Still not as powerful as me though, I will not lose to a rock!"**_

Naruto rushed up to catch Agnes as she lost her footing, Airy flew to them and said, "Well done! The wind crystal is awakened!"

Edea took a look at Agnes and said, "She's exhausted, let's take her back to town." Naruto agreed, and so the group started walking back to town.

* * *

 _Kronus, later that day._

The group of now three humans, a spider, and a two headed Doberman were walking through town, and Edea had noticed something strange, "Where is everyone?"

Agnes, who had regained consciousness halfway to town, looked around and commented, "Yes, there should be people going about their business."

Naruto heard some voices coming from the palace entrance, when they got there, they saw that the king was trying to make Agnes seem like a witch who abandoned her people and ran! That dick. Agnes decided to shut him up and made her presence known by walking straight up to the steps.

The King was clearly surprised, "T-the vestal!?"

Agnes stood up and started to speak, "Fear not good people of Ancheim, I have just awakened the crystal of wind!"

The king chose this moment to speak up, "Lying Witch, then where is the wind?"

The citizens started to gang up on Agnes, but she stood tall, "I have seen that the seas fester, and the wind no longer blows, I can only conclude that the four crystals have been clouded over by darkness, but this can be fixed! I and my companions have seen the beast Orthros, who guards the crystal! If you don't believe me, believe this! Here boy!" At that moment, Orthros jumped up onto the steps and transformed into his true form, the crowd recoiled and almost panicked, but he shrunk back down, "I ask that you put your faith in me and my companions! We shall fight off this darkness and push it back to the depths of whatever hole it crawled out of!"

The crowd started to cheer and Agnes came back down, but it was then that Naruto walked up, "As for the wind... Allow me to shed some light on that, **Spirit gun!** " He said as he shot a sphere of chakra into the horizon toward the temple, but it his an invisible barrier around the temple, then shattered it. Everyone wondered what it was, while the king tried to slink away. Naruto started to explain, When we left the temple I felt that, it's a barrier designed to keep the wind from reaching the city," And right as he said that, the wind returned and the mill started turning, "Now, who in Ancheim has the time and power to set that up?"

The entire crowd turned to glare at the king, who tried to look for a way out, but he couldn't, so he pulled out a staff and made a small earthquake, which he used to slip into the palace.

Naruto, Edea and Agnes were looking for a way in when the prime-minister approached them, "Excuse me, but I have some information that might help, the king had me deliver some documents to the merchant guild over on the other side of town... He may know how the bandits got into the palace at night, It's usually locked, and the king can't be seen with them, so it stands to reason..."

Naruto thanked the man as they went over to the guild, they walked in to see a small man quickly trying to put away some documents, not to see if he knew anything, "Zis is a Dizaster! Ze king just had to be an idiot and blow ze plan!" Well, that erased all doubt.

"Excuse me~ you're going to tell us how to get into the palace now, or else." Edea stated in a sickly sweet voice. Profiteur turned around to see all five members glaring menacingly at him.

He chose the smart way, "Ehm... I surrender?" **(2)**

* * *

 _One brutal interrogation later..._

The companions were about to go into the mill worker's entrance, they had just found out that there was an exit at the top that would take them out onto a balcony, and at the other end was a window to a walkway in the throne room. They walked in and started to traverse the maze of hallways and staircases until they emerged into a large room behind the huge clock in the town enter, filled with gears and the deafening tick of the giant clock, they were about to continue up the stairs, but Edea walked into the room and turned to them, "We have a shadow, I'll take care of him. You two continue on to the palace."

Naruto gave her a look before he and Agnes continued on to the top, Edea took a step into the room, "Come out, I know you're there!"

Her only response was a disembodied voice coming from everywhere, "And why would I do that? This is how I fight! You? Not so much, prepare to die little girl, and you can call me Jackal by the way."

Edea only gripped the Issei no Kami and took a ready stance, a classic kendo stance, this was not a fight she was used to...

Her first instinct was to close her eyes and listen for footsteps or something that would give away her enemy's position, but the clock's ticking silenced everything else. So she settled down and waited for her opponent to make the first move, and he did.

Edea turned around quickly to parry a knife strike to her stomach, her opponent, now revealed to be a silver-haired man wearing cargo pants and a purple sleeveless hoody, went for more quick strikes, which Edea parried or blocked. This was different than fighting Heinkel, in that fight Edea had the speed advantage, but now she and her opponent were pretty even. Edea also didn't notice Specter climbing out of her bow and crawling off, she was too busy blocking a knife strike to her throat.

She was going to try her own attack, but Jackal was jumping back into the shadows, Edea simply went back to standing at the ready, _"Okay, I need to think of a way to find him, he's obviously using the clock to mask his movements, and lord knows that there are plenty of places to hide here. Think Edea... Maybe... That could work."_

Edea waited for Jackal to try another barrage, and when he did, she used her sword and strength to throw Jackal toward the wall, he rolled and jumped to his feet, and he was about to rush at Edea, but when he looked back, she was gone. Jackal looked around and said, "You really think that you can hide from me? I do this every day..." he said as he backed into the shadows, and he would have made it, except...

"Then quit yelling." Edea said as she appeared in the shadows and punched Jackal in the face, her armored hand making the punch all the more solid.

Jackal was back in the center as he looked around, he then heard Edea's voice coming from everywhere, "I used to sneak around home every day, I know how to keep silent."

Jackal grit his teeth and disappeared into the shadows, this was now a game of cat and mouse. Whoever would spot the other and attack first wins.

Unfortunately, Jackal spotted Edea first, he jumped down and tried to slice at her, but she saw his shadow and jumped back into the open, Jackal kept jumping around, and Edea was starting to have trouble keeping up with him, and eventually, he jumped at her.

 **"Godspeed Strike!"** he yelled as he brought his dagger down on Edea, she appeared to be blocking it effectively, but it wasn't enough, her sword flew out of her hand and Jackal's dagger stabbed her through the arm, Edea cried out and kicked Jackal away, she held her arm, if she didn't keep pressure on it, then it would bleed too much.

The thief walked slowly up to her as she cradled her arm, "Not bad, but I'm much better at this than you. Say goodnight princess..."

Edea looked up at her opponent and felt something click in her head, she focused on the feeling and watched as her sword flew off the ground and toward her, " _ **Fatal Pull"**_

Jackal was stunned as the sword flew toward Edea, but he tried to dodge, emphasis on dodge, he found that he couldn't move, so he looked at himself and saw that he was tied up by tons of thin threads, "What?!" he said as she caught the sword in her mouth, fixed her footing, and threw her head around to give him a huge slice across the stomach.

Edea spat the sword out and looked down at her opponent, that wound wouldn't kill him, but she should get them both treatment quickly.

"Thanks Specter." she said in relief as her spider crawled back up into her bow.

* * *

 _With Naruto and Agnes, after continuing up the stairs._

The two humans and dog had just emerged onto the balcony, there was a reinforced rope bridge to the castle roof, but there was a problem. That problem was a tall man in loose dark green robes with small accessories all over, and two bull horns on the hood, lastly, with a sword coming out of his sleeve.

Naruto took one look at him and knew that he would be a problem, so he turned to Agnes, grabbed her by the back of her dress on her neck and hips, spun a few times as she screamed, and threw her to the other side of the bridge, Orthros jumped up and caught her, using his wings to glide down, he landed directly in front of the window and Agnes turned back to Naruto, "WHAT WAS THAT!"

Naruto said, "You need to confront the king, I'll face this guy." Agnes was still a bit ruffled from the throw, but she went to the window and climbed in with Orthros. **(3)**

"A brave move... My name is Sigma Khint, now let's get started." The robed man said as he and Naruto stared each other down from their sides of the bridge. Naruto reached for Albion and was about to draw it, but it wouldn't budge from the sheath, Naruto took it off his back and tried even harder to draw it, but it was no use.

Khint only looked impassively, but he decided to say something, "That sword, I know of it, it is said that only one person in all of history is able to draw and use it. You obviously aren't him, whoever gave you that sword might have, but you aren't."

Naruto only looked at him and held Albion up, still in a sheath, "That may be, but it still makes a good club." He said as he rushed Khint, the two clashed in the bridge center. Naruto took this time to analyze his new opponent, he was obviously experienced, and an accomplished swordsman if his stance and calm demeanor meant anything. Though Naruto was at a disadvantage, he didn't know how to use a club, so he had to figure out a way to draw Albion.

The two swordsman clashed and kept up with their respective barrages of slashes and stabs, but it was quickly becoming clear that Khint was the superior fighter. Naruto would have had a better chance, but he was hampered by Albion's noncompliance. After a few minutes, Khint got tired of playing around and make a quick swipe of his sword, knocking Albion away and kicking Naruto down to the ground across the bridge, he watched as Naruto brought the sword around to him and stared at it. He decided to let Naruto have one more chance to give up, it was clear that he wasn't the sword's chosen, he thought that Naruto would try one more time then give up.

Naruto got up and held the sword out in front of himself, one hand on the handle, one on the sheath, he murmured under his breath, "Listen to me Albion, I don't care if you don't think I'm worthy, I will not let you stand in the way of me helping my friends, and if I have to break your sheath on his sword to get you out, then I will. I will not let anything stop me, not even a prophecy from god..." With that, Naruto started to pull on the sword to get it out, but again... nothing.

Khint closed his eyes and shook his head, the mid had guts, that much was for sure, _"Maybe I should leave him one of my swords if he survives... He's definitely talented, I just hope that he doesn't make me ki-"_

 **Click...**

 **-play: Katekyo Hitman Reborn- Tsuna awakens-**

Khint snapped his eyes open as he heard that click, and then a high pitched screeching noise, he looked to Naruto and saw that the blonde was actually drawing Albion!

Naruto grit his teeth as he drew the sword, sparks were flying everywhere as he fought to pull the blade from it's sheath, they were hitting him all over, and he could hear the blade grinding on the sheath, but eventually, he succeeded, he flung the sheath so hard that it was buried in a wall, and Albion was free!

Naruto held the sword out to the side as he stared Khint down, "Come at me..."

Khint was shocked, "How?"

Naruto looked at the sword, "Hell if I know, but I do know this... Now that I have an actual sword, the tables have turned."

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Impossible..." Said the figure who sent Naruto the letter, they were watching Naruto's fight and had just watched him draw Albion, "That... can't be."

* * *

 _Back to the fight_

Naruto gave the sword a few test swings before settling into a stance, Albion pointing toward Khint.

 **-song end-**

Naruto took advantage of Khint's surprise to slip into his stance, he held his sword down, the tip almost touching the ground, his body turned a bit, and his left arm bent a bit with a claw-shaped hand. Lastly, the small sway in his hips.

Khint got over his surprise and held his sword out, he only spoke one word, **"Fira."**

Naruto watched surprised as a magic circle traveled up Khint's sword and lit it ablaze.

He would have to learn to do that.

They were about to engage in a new dance, one much more deadly, they rushed each other and clashed. Naruto could feel the head coming off Khint's blade, but at the same time, he was marveling at Albion, the sword's blade was bronze colored, with a black line in the center the same shape as the blade itself. (once again, it's the dragonbone greatsword from skyrim, but the handle is wrapped in leather.)

Naruto tried one of his more, dangerous moves, as he tossed the sword up in the air and slipped under a thrust from Khint Naruto came up behind him and caught his sword, making a slash to Khint's back, but Khint was on to him, as he took the slash and reversed the grip on his sword to thrust at Naruto, giving him a gash to his side from the flaming blade.

Naruto backed up and took a look at his opponent, they were both tired and hurt, luckily, the gash to his side was already cauterized by the fire, so he wasn't bleeding badly, it hurt like a bitch though.

"Let's end this now..." Khint said as he started gathering all his mana into his sword, Naruto did the same thing as he gathered a ton of chakra into Albion, it was then that another technique popped into his head, one that he really liked.

 **"Sword Magic Art: Final Slash!"** Khint said as he charged with his blade coated in energy.

Naruto put both hands on the blade and placed it behind him, and he let the energy loose.

 **"Getsuga...** (yes, yes I did. :P) **Tenshou!"** he finished as he slashed with his sword and a blue blast of crescent shaped energy shot out and clashed with Khint's blade.

After the dust settled, Naruto looked and saw that Khint was down, he walked over and asked, "Why is someone like you working for these assholes?"

Khint looked up at him and replied, "My daughter is terminally ill, the king agreed to pay for her medical expenses if I agreed to be his muscle. **(4)** She is all I have in this world, I couldn't let her die, even if I had to be the bad guy. Do me a favor, take a book from my pocket, I think you'll like what's in it. I'm giving it to you because you remind me of myself, always willing to do anything for those I love." Then he passed out.

Naruto looked through Khint's pocket and found a small book with a picture of a sword in a magic circle on it. He looked in it and found that it had all of Khint's knowledge of sword magic, "I could definitely use this..." He said as he walked over to the sheath, put it back on, sheathed his sword, and headed toward the window to help Agnes.

* * *

 _With Agnes, in the throne room._

Agnes and Orthros emerged onto a small walkway on the throne room wall, she looked to the side and saw that Khamer was ranting about his plans being ruined, so she sneaked along with Orthros until she got to a ledge that she could jump off of, she looked back at the king and saw that he was now sulking in his throne. Agnes dropped down, making as little sound as possible, Orthros next. Agnes decided to be simple as she walked out from her hiding place and confronted Khamer, "This ends now!" Orthros growled to punctuate the statement.

Khamer lifted his staff and pointed it at them, "You don't scare me Vestal, you have no real power of your own. But I'll be lenient on you just this once, you're quite the looker, agree to be my queen and I might let you go, HAHAHAHA!"

 **"Fira!"** Was his only answer as a giant fireball flew at him, courtesy of a livid Agnes.

She gained a deadly calm to her, "Orthros..." The dog looked at her and cowered a bit at her dark attitude, "Sic 'em" **(5)**

The dog, not wanting to anger this new scary Agnes, transformed into his full form and jumped at the king, who ran around like a scared girl for most of the time, until he decided to use his magic, **"Quara!"** Khamer intoned as the earth rose up and trapped Orthros, the dog could no longer move.

Khamer thought he had won, but... **"Aerora."** He had forgotten about Agnes, dumbass.

The king decided to use some of the magic that made his family famous, **"Slowga!"** time seemed to slow, and Agnes realized that Khamer was much more dangerous than he seemed, as she started to feel like she was walking through water, it was difficult to even move her staff,

 _"Damn it! I can't move, what can I do to counter this... That could work."_ Agnes started to work her own spell, she had used her spellbook to study a bit of time magic, and while it was much more difficult than all the other types of magic, she had managed to learn enough to counter this.

 **"Haste!"** She said as time returned to normal speed, **"Teleport!"** She then disappeared and wound up next to Orthros, she struck the stone with her staff and broke the rock around the dog's head.

Orthros glared at Khamer and started to breathe fire out of one mouth, and icy snow out of the other. Khamer quickly put up a barrier to stop the blasts, he could hold them back, until Orthros combined them into one purple blast, it was then that he couldn't hold it back, his shield was shattered and he was thrown back, Agnes quickly smacked him in the head with the side of her staff and watched as he crumpled to the ground.

She didn't know why, but Khamer's queen comment got her far more angry than she thought it would, _"As if I would be his queen, if I married anybody, then it would be Naruto! Wait what?"_

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to ponder her feelings as she started hearing a shrill laugh coming from Khamer, she looked back to see him using one last spell, but he didn't call anything out.

Khamer looked at her with an almost insane look in his eye, "I'LL GIVE MY THRONE TO NO ONE! YOU'VE LOST GIRL! I'VE ACTIVATED A SPELL THAT'LL DESTROY THE CITY IN A FEW MINUTES! YOU LOSE!"

Agnes got scared and took a closer look at the magic circle on Khamer's chest, she recognized it, it would release all of Khamer's mana into a blast to destroy anything around him, and there was only one way to disarm it, but she didn't know if she could do it... Khamer started on another rant, "SEE!? YOU DON'T HAVE THE DRIVE TO MAKE THIS DECISION! YOU WILL DIE NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Agnes stood there as the circle counted down, she knew what she had to do, but could she? "The only way to stop the spell is..." Without meaning to, Agnes started to draw upon the darkest of Black Magic. She didn't realize that in saying the way to disarm the spell, she was also casting the spell at the same time, sealing both their fates...

 **",,,Death..."**

Khamer was scared as dark energy surrounded him and struck his heart, it was only after he started screaming that Agnes realized what she had done. She stood, frozen, as darkness consumed Khamer and snuffed out his life...

Agnes dropped to her knees as she thought about what she had just done, she had killed someone, she had watched as the life left his eyes. She didn't even notice Orthros breaking free, transforming, and nuzzling her, nor did she notice her blonde male companion dropping to the ground near her.

Naruto looked toward Khamer's corpse and back to Agnes, he had arrived just in time to see Agnes cast the spell. He never would have thought that out of the three of them, Agnes would be the first one to kill someone, even if it was unintentional. He walked up to Agnes and kneeled town to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Agnes... look at me." Naruto said as he pulled Agnes' gaze away from Khamer and to him, "I heard his yelling outside, Agnes, you did the right thing. I can't begin to understand what you're feeling, but I do know that if you hadn't have done that, then he would have killed everyone in the city."

Agnes looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "The scriptures say that all life is sacred, and those who take one deserve eternal punishment... I killed him, how can I live with myself now?"

Naruto only held her tighter, "A man who I look up to once told me that your first kill is always the hardest, and whether you meant to do it or not makes no difference, it's how you grow after it that defines you. You didn't kill him because you wanted to, you killed him to save thousands of innocent lives. I've been told that it gets easier, whether it's true or not, I don't know. I do know however, that feeling like this is normal, and killing for a good reason does not make you a monster. It's only if you enjoy killing that you should start getting worried. Now, let's go, I think you need some rest." He then picked Agnes up princess style and headed for the palace door.

* * *

 _Kronus, a few days later._

Naruto sighed as he looked around at the city, it had been an eventful few days, he and Edea, who had her arm nearly healed, had managed to get Agnes out of bed and around the city, she was still a bit guilty about her kill, but she had mostly gotten over it.

Another dramatic event was when the bandits were going to prison, Naruto had a good argument with Jackal, he and the girls had been trying to convince Jackal to give back all the stuff he stole, turns out that Khamer had been draining everyone of their cash, even the orphanage, but Jackal was being a problem.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"I'm not telling you where the stash is! I took that stuff because it's take or be taken from!" Jackal yelled as Naruto stood in front of him._

 _"Do you know how much that money could help these people? There are little kids here that could be saved with that money, besides, you're going to prison anyway." Naruto said, trying to appeal to Jackal._

 _It didn't work, "Oh boo hoo, I didn't look for handouts when my folks abandoned me to the streets here in Kronus! I fought tooth and nail for what I have, you have no idea what it's like! Knowing that your parents abandoned you and left for greener pastures!"_

 _Naruto snapped, "YES I DO!"_

 _Jackal stopped and looked at Naruto confusedly, along with Agnes and Edea._

 _Naruto continued, calmer, "I was abandoned to the streets just like you, except people didn't just ignore me, they beat me every chance they got. But you know what the funny part was? My parents were still there, and I didn't even know that they were my parents until I was 10, raising my brother and sisters with all the love they could show. So don't tell me I don't know what it's like... Come on, you can make sure that the kids in the orphanage don't have the same life we did, you just have to talk."_

 _Jackal sat there with his head down for a minute, as Agnes and Edea looked at Naruto with sadness in their eyes, until Jackal spoke, "Harena ruins, past the oasis, it's a cave on the mountain face. Tell the guard that the Jackal sent you to bring the horde."_

 _Naruto gave a small smile, "Thanks."_

 _Jackal smiled back, "Don't get used to it, I'm never gonna use it anyway."_

* * *

 _Flashback end._

After they had taken the money back to Kronus, the prime minister worked out a deal with Jackal, he would get out earlier if he agreed to help protect the city with some bandits that he trusted, and Khint was made captain of the guard, since most of the guards were on the king's payroll. The Spell Fencer had given Naruto some useful tips on sword magic, as well as swordsmanship, Khint was a very capable fighter, he had stressed how important it was to keep your cool in any situation, he had said that emotions had their place on the battlefield, and could grant great strength, but not having control of them would mean death.

Naruto had also told the girls about his past, leaving out Kurama and coming from another world. He had also asked them about learning chakra and them teaching him about mana, they had both agreed and were working very hard, the three had little trouble getting the basics down, since the two energies were very similar. Naruto was having trouble controlling his newly unlocked energy, just like chakra, he had a stupidly large amount. Edea and Agnes got the basics of channeling chakra down, but they were still stuck on tree walking.

They had also done some fun things while there, Edea was finally able to try the stretchy ice cream, and she enjoyed it very much. Though they had some trouble with the new chapters of their fan clubs, it seemed that they could never escape. They had also earned some monikers, like ninja in the bingo book.

Naruto the Thousand Spark, for his light show when he drew Albion and his ability to inspire people.

Edea the Singing Blade, since whenever she swung her deadly sword, it seemed to sing as it sliced through the air.

Agnes the Arcane Wind, for her being the vestal of wind and her skill with magic.

Anyway, the three were preparing for a trip to Florem, to check on Agnes' friend Olivia and the water crystal. They were engaged in conversation with the prime minister, who was informing them of the supplies he had sent to the Eschalot, "I had some workers load your ship with preserved food and drink, some oil and fuel, and some extra treats as a token of our gratitude, we can't even begin to express how thankful we are for exposing the king's corruption."

Agnes adressed him, "We thank you for your generosity, Prime Minister."

He waved off her thanks, "It's the least we could do, now, if you're to head to Florem, then you'll need to take your ship, the forest path is still covered in a poisonous miasma. We wish you luck."

So, the companions left for the Eschalot.

* * *

 _The Eschalot._

They had made it back and decided to take a rest before heading off, Orthros was running around sniffing everything, and Specter was making himself a web in the corner of the control room and through the hallway. They were currently in the control room looking over the inventory list that the minister's men had left them.

Edea was in heaven reading over the treats, "They gave us some of Ancheim's most tooth-rotting deserts! Just reading them is making my sweet tooth act up!"

Agnes was looking as well, "Oh! They gave us some of my favorite vegetables!"

Edea gave her a look, "I don't know how you can eat so many veggies Agnes, don't you ever get a craving for meat?"

"Not really, I've never had it in the first place."

Naruto was standing with a smile as the girls talked, until he heard the door click softly open.

He was ready as it burst open and a knight in black armor with gold trim burst through the door, Naruto quickly drew Albion and went for a slash as his opponent did the same with his own sword, a red blade with a keen edge.

Naruto and the mysterious knight clashed and got face-to-face as they pushed at each other.

Agnes and Edea shook off their surprise. Edea took a closer look and recognized the intruder.

"Alternis!?"

* * *

 **Chapter End.**

1\. They never gave the cities names, so I'll be making some up for them.

2\. I thought that Profiteur was a stupid fight, so in my story, he's just a sneaky merchant, he doesn't fight.

3\. Unless I say he transforms, Orthros will always be in his small, 'normal' form.

4\. If you haven't played BD, this isn't a cliche 'he's really a good guy' thing, there's one scene later in the game where Khamer mocks Khint for having to do it.

5\. Orthros will help Agnes out with most of her fights, he won't do all the work, but he will help. Like a pet or minion in an MMORPG.

 **New Techniques.**

Slowga- slow time around an opponent.

Haste- speed up time around one person

Teleport- short range teleport or long range if allowed to concentrate.

Getsuga Tenshou- A blast of crescent shaped energy fired from a sword, simple but useful.

Fatal Pull- Edea has telepathic control over blades she has an emotional connection to, she can move them and fight with them even if she can't hold them.

Emergency magic- Agnes can use spells she usually couldn't when in an emergency situation, usually involuntary, in this chapter she cast a level 6 black magic spell without meaning to, even though she is nowhere near ready for that power.

Hope you liked this chapter! Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Flowers of War.

Hey guys, hope you like this chapter!

I just realized that I have no idea how to put the little line over the 'e' in Agnes' name. Could someone pm me on how to do that please?

* * *

 _The Eschalot._

"Alternis!?" Edea exclaimed, surprised at seeing him there.

Naruto was still holding his blade against Alternis', the two were in a standoff, both equal in strength, before they separated in a strong push. Orthros stood in front of Agnes and growled while Specter watched from the ceiling.

Alternis looked at Edea and said, "Edea, it's good to see that you're alive. Now, capture the vestal while I deal with him!"

Edea drew her sword and stood by Naruto, "I'm not capturing Agnes..."

Alternis lowered his sword in shock and stared at the three companions, "Edea, you've turned traitor!? Are you insane!? You betrayed the Duchy, your father, and me!"

Edea glared, "I am perfectly sane and I've made my decision. This is my path, to the end. It's only now that I've turned traitor that I begin to see things clearly."

Alternis saw the fire in her eyes, any other time, and he would be glad to see that fire, "Edea... Bind the vestal's hands and I'll forget everything you've said here. Please..."

Edea stood firm, "I said no Alternis!"

The Black Knight nearly exploded, "What new hell is this! Edea, don't do this to me!"

She continued to glare, "Take one step forward and I'll do much worse. I know I can't beat you, but I'll see you bleed before I die..."

Alternis was now deadly calm, "...You're certain?"

Edea stood tall, "Yes."

Alternis drew his sword, "One slip of my blade would mean your end... I'm a poor hand at holding back..."

It was then that Naruto stepped between them and held his own blade aloft, "Edea might not be able to beat you, but I might."

Alternis stared at him and said, "Naruto Kyuubi..."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "How do you know my name?"

"I make it my business to know my competition. I aim to be the best swordsman in the world. As Caldisla's famous 'Century Prodigy', of course I know about you." The girls were confused by this, then Alternis turned his gaze back to Edea, "I ask again, will you reconsider?"

Edea stared him in the eye, "No I will not."

Alternis took a step back and looked to Agnes, "Know this vestal, the Duchy is always watching... Now, I think it's time your wings were clipped!" Before anyone could stop him, Alternis destroyed the stone set in the back of the control room, then he jumped out and away from them.

Edea and Naruto ran to the edge and looked down, he was nowhere to be seen, Agnes then came over and said, "Edea, who was he? You seemed to know him."

Edea flinched and said, "His name is Alternis Dim, we grew up together. He's now one of the council of six, the governing body of Eternia."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "And the six people sending an army after us..."

Edea then took a look at the controls and messed around with them, "It's no good, the Skystone was the only thing that let us fly. Without it, we're stuck on the ground."

Naruto shook his head, "Looks like we'll have to try out luck with the forest."

* * *

 _Just inside the Miasma Woods._

When the three walked into the woods, they were assaulted by the poisonous air, Agnes and Edea were having the worst time, Naruto was already used to it, his healing factor making him immune to all but the strongest poisons. Orthros was hacking a bit, and Specter didn't seem to mind it at all.

Naruto looked at them and asked, "Are you two okay?"

They stood up and covered their mouths, Edea spoke up with a small voice, "It's not so bad that we can't keep going..."

Agnes started forward, "Yes, let's go."

So, they pushed on through the miasma, it seemed that the wind had thinned it out enough that they could walk through it easily enough, though they had to watch out for the spots of poisonous goop all over the ground.

* * *

 _Just outside of Fleur - Capitol of Florem._

"Well that was horrible." Agnes said as she tried to soak up as much sun as possible.

Edea was also trying to get over being in the swamp formerly called a forest, "I know, that stagnant air was murder on my hair..." She said as she smoothed out her platinum locks.

Naruto shook his head as they walked into the city, they walked into the square and the first thing Naruto noticed was the rather, provocative, statue of a bunny girl.

They all looked around at the streets filled with lights, flowers, and all manner of pretty girls gossiping and talking about fashion.

Agnes looked around like it was a foreign country, "This isn't at all like I remember... We should go see the matriarch, she's the leader of the town."

So, they walked down to her hut, Naruto had to keep close to the girls because of all the stares he was getting, while Orthros sniffed everything. It seemed that Naruto was quite the catch to the Florem girls. When they got there, they were greeted by an older woman with a rounder frame, she took one look at then and said, "Well, if it isn't little Agnes! You've grown up my dear."

Agnes smiled and bowed to the matriarch, "It's good to see you again, but I came here on a mission, have you heard from Olivia, also what happened to Florem?"

The matriarch shook her head at this, "I'm afraid that I've had no contact with Olivia, nor do I know what happened to Florem. It just sprung up out of nowhere, they even replaced the Sacred Flower Festival with some beauty pageant!"

Edea's eyes sparkled, "Oooh~ really!?" They all stared at her, "Sorry..."

The Matriarch then thought for a minute and said, "You know... I bet that Olivia still watches the town! If you entered the competition Agnes, then she would see you and definitely want to talk to you!"

Naruto and Edea thought about it while Agnes fidgeted slightly, Naruto then spoke up, "It is a good idea... But first, we should check out the water temple."

Agnes hastily agreed, so they all left to check out the temple.

* * *

 _Temple of Water._

When they arrived, they saw that it was still in one piece, but completely devoid of people. They proceeded to the crystal altar to find the crystal consumed in darkness, but there were two rings around them, they seemed to be stopping the darkness.

Agnes took one look at them and said, "That's Olivia's work! She must have sensed something wrong with the crystal and placed this up to stop it! She must be alive."

Naruto nodded and said, "I think we should give the matriarch's plan some thought, let's go back to the inn and talk about it."

So, the three humans, one(?) dog, and one spider headed back to Fleur.

* * *

 _Aroma Inn._

Naruto, Agnes, and Edea were sitting at a table in the inn, eating some dinner, with Orthros lying on the floor eating some raw meat, and Specter chowing down on some bugs he'd caught.

They were having a quiet dinner until, Edea remembered something that she'd been wanting to ask, "Hey Naruto, what did Alternis mean when he called you a 'Century Prodigy'?

Naruto scratched the back of his head, giving his signature grin and said, "When I started training in Caldisla, everyone was amazed at how quickly I picked things up. Apparently I was the most talented swordsman in over a hundred years, so the name stuck."

Agnes took a bite of her salad and asked, "How good were you?"

"Well, I started when I was 10, and by the time I was 11, I was on tier 3 swordsmanship." Tiers were a way of measuring a swordsman's ability. Tier 1 was a novice, 2 was an apprentice, 3 was an average knight, 4 was an elite bladesman, and 5 was a Master swordsman. "I'm working on some of the advanced tier 4 techniques now..."

Edea was wide-eyed, "That's amazing! I've just started my tier 4 training and everyone said I had huge talent!"

Naruto gained a sheepish expression and said, "What can I say, I've got a knack."

Edea then gained a worried expression, "You guys remember Alternis, right?" The two nodded, "He's in advanced tier 4 as well."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he remembered the Dark Knight, _I make it my business to know the competition. I aim to be the best swordsman in the world._ Naruto was torn between dreading and being excited for the day they clashed.

He then noticed that the girls were now talking about the pageant.

Edea was poking at Agnes, "Come on, you should totally enter Agnes! It's a good plan, and it'll be an awesome experience!"

Agnes stared at her salad and said, "But... I'm not pretty enough, or confident like you Edea..."

Naruto smiled at her and said, "What are you talking about, you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met! Plus, you don't have to be confident like Edea, you just need to be yourself."

Agnes blushed furiously and thought about it, "Well... If it helps us find Olivia..."

That was all that was needed as Edea stood up and dragged Agnes up to their room, "Then it's settled! Let's get you ready!"

Agnes didn't have time to register what was happening as she was pulled off her feet and up the stairs.

Naruto sat there with the animal and arachnid, he had a feeling that he wouldn't be allowed into the room for a few hours...

* * *

 _The next day._

After looking around Fleur for a few hours, they had narrowed down a few things that would help Agnes in the competition. Naruto was against it, but apparently if they wanted to stand a chance, this is what they'd have to do...

They were currently traversing a mountain path back to the sage's woods, they needed to talk to him about getting a dress for the competition. A few women had said that a perverted old merchant came every now and then with amazing clothes, as soon as they heard that, they high-tailed it out to see the sage.

Upon arrival, the sage greeted them with his usual remarks to Agnes and Edea, leading to their request, "Why might you three be here? The Vestal garb shouldn't have been damaged this early..."

Agnes shook her head and said, "Actually sage, we're here for a dress so I can enter the Florem pageant. I need to enter so I can get word to Olivia."

The sage nodded and said, "Well then my dear, come with me and we'll see if we can find you something."

Naruto sat and waited as the girls went through dozens of dresses, with Edea shooting every single one out of the air, "Nope, not this one, it totally drowns her out. Sage, do you have anything, I don't know... Hotter?"

"H-h-hotter?!" Agnes squeaked from behind the curtain.

The sage's eyes gained a steely quality as he said, "You're a brave girl Edea... I have something else... It is time to let loose the seal on the forbidden..."

"The Bravo Bikini!"

He then retreated into the very back rack of his shop, when he returned, he was carrying an outfit draped in a golden cloth, completely covering the garment. He handed the dress to Edea, who went back into the changing room.

When Agnes put it on, Naruto had to strain to hear her squeak out, "I-is this... C-c-c-clothing!?"

Edea was silent before saying, "This might be a little too... Risque? Revealing? Illegal?"

Naruto, curious as he was, walked up to the curtain and moved it aside, "What's so bad about it, it's just a dreeeee..."

He was then struck mute at the sight of Agnes in a black and white bikini. It was exposing quite a bit of flesh, the only other pieces of cloth on it was a pair of leather gloves and a pair of boots, plus two long white pieces flowing on either side of her hips.

Naruto was stuck staring at the barely contained bust, the bottoms barely covering what needed to be covered, and he was stuck until he was blasted back by a nosebleed, Agnes cried out as Edea closed the curtain.

The sage walked up to Naruto and said in a gravely serious tone, "It was too much for you my boy... You were not ready to witness it's power..."

Orthros and Specter could only tilt their heads.

* * *

 _A few minutes later._

Naruto stood stone-faced as Agnes looked anywhere but at him, while the sage was trying not to laugh and Edea was silently slipping the bikini into her bag.

The sage then spoke, "If I may... You need to think of a dress that suits you, not suit yourself to the dress."

Agnes nodded and said, "I think... I should wear the vestal garb."

The sage nodded as Edea spoke up, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that!? It's perfect!"

Naruto nodded as he blushed at the memory of Agnes in it.

The sage gave them one last piece of advice before they left, "Never let anyone or anything change you children... Always stay true to your choices. If you do that, then you will always be on the right path..."

The three nodded and thought about his words, an old pervert he may be, but he was still the wisest man any of them knew.

* * *

 _Fleur, one day before the pageant._

The three companions had just arrived back in Fleur to see some women flocking all over some guy in red. They were going to go over and see what the problem was, but he seemed entirely too flirty with Agnes and Edea.

They decided to look around for the accessories that the other competitors would be using, so they would know what Agnes was up against.

Naruto took a look at some of the Petalhue hair dye and was examining some on his finger, it seemed normal, until his healing factor started working to neutralize a poison. He then informed the girls and headed off to follow the sellers.

Agnes was looking around when she heard that a few girls had gone missing, probably headed to the gardens, so she grabbed Orthros and headed off, the dog working to sniff the girls out.

Edea, however, was the only one expecting trouble. She had gotten word that the Duchy was going to attach a settlement of crystalists in a forest to the north.

* * *

 _With Naruto._

Everyone's favorite blonde had just taken down a group of Blood Rose Legion soldiers posing as dye merchants, _"So... The dye is made with the toxin of the Woodland Orochi eh?"_

 **"Damn, that shit's deadly. Be careful kit, those things are no pushovers, so don't expect whoever killed them to be one."**

Naruto nodded as he headed for the Orochi's forest, when he arrived, he saw... not what he was expecting.

The forest was dead, the trees a dull grey, and surrounding the trees... Countless dead Orochi. They were massive snake creatures with teeth bigger than him! Kurama was right, this person was not to be taken lightly.

Naruto suddenly jumped to the side as an arrow nearly pierced his head, he stood up and looked around the forest. Suddenly a disembodied voice echoed through out the clearing, "Artemia hunt... You, Naruto Kyuubi... prey."

Naruto took cover under the roots of a tree as he took stock of his situation, his attacker would have moved by now. No descent sniper would stay in the same spot after firing an arrow. He wanted to end this quickly, so he came up with a plan, one that was sure to work.

He readied a technique that was in the scroll Itachi gave him, _"Nii-san. You are the best."_

...

...

...

Naruto suddenly exploded out of the roots and threw Albion toward where he sensed Artemia, the sword arced through the air and sliced through branches, coming to a stop on a branch that was Artemia's headrest a few seconds earlier.

He bolted through the jungle, dodging every shot Artemia sent his way, Naruto ducked and weaved through her shots. To her, he seen=med to be running out of steam, in reality, she was running out of time.

Naruto was pulled out of his concentration as an arrow pierced his heart, he looked down to see the arrow's shaft piercing his flesh. He didn't even have time to say anything as another arrow hit his brain, then all he knew was darkness.

Artemia watched her prey fall, he was disappointing. As she walked away, she didn't even notice the body disappearing in a puff of smoke, she then walked away in order to collect her trophy, she walked over to his sword and as she was about to touch it. It went up in in smoke and Naruto's hand flew out and punched her in the gut.

Artemia doubled over and Naruto knocked her out with a swift chop to the back of the neck.

He decided to leave her there, he wanted to see what the Blood Rose Legion soldiers hiding in the trees were going to do... They didn't make a move against him, but as soon as he was gone, they swooped down and collected Artemia.

He didn't bat an eye.

* * *

 _With Agnes._

Agnes was a bit miffed, she had just ran into the girls for a second time, saving them yet again from a monster. As she walked into the gardens, she saw them about to go in, so she decided to intervene, "You two need to go back home this instant!" She was sensing a powerful spell over this place...

One of the girls got an attitude and said, "NO! I want a hairclip and I'm not leaving till I've got one!"

The other chimed in, "Just leave! Stupid old lady..."

They both stopped as they felt a cold hand clamp down on each of their shoulders, they then heard Agnes' voice behind them, "What... was that?"

They both turned slowly as Orthros scrambled to dig a hole to hide in. When they turned around, they saw Agnes, but her eyes were shadowed, glowing red as her mouth was set in a sweet smile, she then spoke her usual soft and light voice, **"Listen up you _brats_... You are going to go home _now_. Or I will have to teach you a lesson... _Okay?_ "**

The two girls trembled before bolting back to town, Agnes went back to normal and blinked as they ran away, "Was it something I said?" Orthros whined as Agnes headed into the gardens.

She looked back at him and said, "Orthros, go with them and make sure they get home safely." Orthros scrambled out of his hole and followed the girls.

Agnes made it to the end of the gardens, a beautiful place, but it was ruined by the woman with long light hair sitting and giggling to herself sadistically.

She then looked at Agnes and said, "Oh my... The Vestal of Wind! My lucky day..."

Agnes was immediately suspicious, "Who are you... are you with the Duchy?"

She smiled and said, "My name is Mephilia, and yes. Now, let's get started." She then charged Agnes.

Agnes was understandably surprised, most magic users couldn't fight in close combat.

Obviously, Meohilia and herself were exceptions, Agnes blocked the hit from Mephilia's knife and rod combo and silently thanked Naruto for making her learn how to fight with her shakujo.

The two traded blows back and forth for a few minutes before they separated Mephilia hoisted her rod up and made a few complicated movements, **"Girtablulu!"**

The ground rumbled as a gigantic black lobster creature that could fit a house on top of it's back rose out of the earth, Mephilia hopped on it's back as it crawled around the ground around the gardens.

Agnes smiled and said, "You're not the only one who can summon, **Hrelsvegr!** "

A black Falcon as big as Girtablulu flew out of the sky and landed near Agnes, she climbed on and held on tight as the bird flew around the sky.

The area around the gardens had turned into a massive tornado of sand and wind, the two animals clashed constantly, Girtablulu trying to catch the bird in it's claws, and Hrelsvegr trying to shred the lobster with it's razor sharp talons.

Mephilia laughed and said, "This is getting fun! But it's time to end this." The, Girtablulu charged up a huge amount of energy into it's claws.

Agnes narrowed her eyes and said, "I couldn't agree more." Hrelsvegr dived at the lobster as it fired it's blast. Hrelsvegr disappeared as Agnes fell, when she reached the ground, Agnes ended the fight, **"Slowga!"** She slowed down and landed softly on Girtablulu's back, **"Aeroga!"** Mephilia's eyes widened as she was blasted off and flew into the garden's rock wall.

Agnes fell to the ground as Girtablulu vanished. She was exhausted...

She was also totally caught off-guard when a dart hit her neck.

* * *

 _With Edea._

Edea had just fought her way into the hidden sanctuary, she looked around and noticed that there was nobody around, "What? Where is everybody..."

She was interrupted by a very familiar voice, "So, it worked..."

Edea spun around and saw a woman wearing white and holding a spear, "Einheria..."

The now-named Einheria hefted her spear and asked, "Please tell me that you didn't really turn traitor Edea."

Edea flinched at the tone in her sister-figure's voice, "I did... Do we really have to do this?"

Einheria narrowed her eyes and said, "Yes we do. This is a matter of honor Edea...Now prepare yourself."

Edea drew her sword and parried Einheria's thrust. The two were playing a game that they had played countless times, when they were both still in training they would spar with each other regularly. Now however, they were done with training, this was a true fight to the end.

Einheria grasped her spear by the bottom of the shaft and gave a huge swing, **"Crescent Moon!"** Edea's sword was nearly knocked out of her hand as the force of the attack slammed into it.

Einheria was not letting up, she was making a flurry of slashed and stabs, Edea was having a hard time keeping up. She was receiving dozens of small cuts all over, and Einheria was also careful to cut Specter's threads as soon as she saw them.

 **"Soul Blade!"** Edea said as her sword was encased in mana. Einheria used her speed and agility to dodge Edea's strikes, she needed to be careful, as one slice from Edea's soul blade could slice through nearly anything.

Einheria smacked the sword away and started jumping around the structures in the village, Edea was having a hard time keeping up with her, so Edea could only put her sword up to defend as Einheria brought her spear down, **"High Jump!"**

Edea was slammed down onto her knees as Einheria bore down on her with the spear's extra leverage. The Valkyrie gave Edea a sharp kick to the gut and knocked her away.

Edea struggled to get up and fought to get her breath back, _"Damn it! Her spear is too long. I can't reach her! How am I going to- Oh, that's nice..."_ She thought as a new ability came to her, Edea stood up and took a new stance, she stood with one leg forward, one hand out, palm facing Einheria, and the sword behind her, the tip level with her palm.

 **"Shoot!"** Issei no Kami's blade extended to huge lengths and slammed into Einheria's spear. Einheria tried to stop it, but she was pushed back until she was slammed into a stone wall.

Edea ran at Einheria while she was pinned to the wall, she topped a few feet away, brought her sword to her side, and gave Einheria a swipe across her chest.

Edea took a minute to get her breath back, and then she noticed that Einheria was in bad shape, she then knelt down at her friend's side, "Einheria! Just hold on, I'll get you some medical attention!"

Einheria, who was drifting in and out of consciousness, said, "Edea... I-i'm sorry..."

Edea stopped and stared at her, "For what?"

She received her answer when a dart pricked her neck.

Edea jumped to her feet and pulled the dart out, she brought it to her face to inspect it, but her vision was blurred. She wobbled a bit before she fell and slipped into darkness.

Thankfully, nobody noticed Specter slip away.

* * *

 _With Naruto - Fleur._

Naruto had just arrived back in town. He had been stupid and let his guard down, he was hit with a dart, but thanks to his healing factor, when the soldiers came to take him away, he was able to take them. Though he had to rest for a good few hours to get the drug out of his system.

He was walking toward the inn when something caught his attention, Orthros and Specter sere sitting by the inn looking distraught.

He walked over, and the second they saw him, they ran up to him and tried to tell him something, Naruto got them to calm down as Kurama told him what they'd said, **"Some soldiers captured the girls, remember that douche in red? Turns out, he's the Blood Rose Legion's commander, and he's been using girls to test some drug of his..."**

Naruto thought back to the women with the man and his eyes widened as he realized what kind of drug it was, " _We have to find them now!"_

 **"Calm down... I'll teach you a new sensing technique. it takes concentration but believe me when I say that you'll know where they are."**

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, he felt the sensation thet came along with his sensing ability, but this time, he followed Kurama's instructions, only sensing chakra in the air...

He opened his eyes and was amazed, it felt like he was using all his senses at once! (Eagle vision from Assassin's creed)

The blonde looked around and focused on Agnes and Edea's signatures, he saw their paths when walking around town, but one was different, he looked and saw a trail in the air, like they were being carried... Naruto followed the trail and found a statue on the water. He saw a spot on the neck and pressed it, a door opened up and lead into an elevator.

Naruto looked at the two animals and said, "You stay here, make sure that there are no uninvited guests." They took up positions near the door as Naruto went down.

When the elevator stopped, Naruto emerged to find a laboratory, filled with notes, chemicals, and a cage with Agnes and Edea in it!

He ran over and saw that they were in a deep sleep, they seemed unharmed, though what made Naruto's blood boil was that they were both in their bra and panties...

Realizing what The commander planned on doing to them and he got even angrier, biju chakra started to flow, not even Kurama could stop this now...

Naruto was pissed off.

"Well, well, welcome to my lab... It's a shame you came so early, I was just about to have some fun with the girls. But now I'll have to dispose of you..." Naruto didn't say anything, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Fiore de Rossa, the Red Mage."

Naruto turned around and de Rossa got a bit scared, Naruto's eyes were blood red, his nails had elongated into claws, his teeth sharpened, and his whiskers got bolder and thicker, **"I will kill you..."**

The red mage didn't even have time to run as Naruto grabbed his face and slammed him against the wall.

Naruto wasted no time in making the mage feel pain, he destroyed the lab while breaking about every bone in his body...

It was then that Agnes and Edea started to wake up, they looked around and shook the cobwebs from their heads. They noticed their state of dress and remembered what happened to them.

They were about to speak when Naruto crashed through the wall, holding a bloody and beaten de Rossa. Naruto threw him to the ground and said, **"I will never let anyone touch them! I will kill you before I let you lay a single hand on them!"**

The two girls were scared of this new Naruto, but they saw that he was in danger of losing himself, so they got in front of him and tried to stop him.

"Naruto stop this. He's beaten... just stop." Edea pleaded. Naruto saw them and realized what he was doing... but de Rossa needed to die...

Agnes was next, "Please... This isn't you... This isn't the Naruto I fell in love with..."

Naruto stopped when he heard that and his senses returned to him. Kurama's chakra left his system and he calmed down.

He was about to speak, but de Rossa chose that moment to try and take them out, **"THUNDAGA!"** Naruto pushed the girls behind him and drew his sword.

He then said, " **Sword Magic Draw!"** The lightning was drawn into Naruto's sword, he still felt the pain, but his sword was now coursing with lightning.

Naruto then stepped forward and stabbed de Rossa through the heart.

Naruto's sword went out and he stumbled a bit before falling down, unconscious.

* * *

 _Aroma inn - that night._

Agnes and Edea were sitting at Naruto's bedside waiting for him to wake up, they ad found their clothes and belongings and had headed back to the inn, picking up Orthros and specter on the way. Speaking of them, Specter was in the corner on the ceiling and Orthros was lying down in front of the fire.

Edea broke the silence, "So... you're in love with Naruto?"

Agnes nodded, "Yes... I think so. I've never been in love before, but I think I am. Whenever he smiles at me, my face gets hot, and my stomach does flips when he calls me pretty... He just, makes me happy."

Edea smiled and said, "That sounds like love..."

Agnes noticed Edea;s downtrodden look, "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Edea was about to clamp up, but she decided that it would be better to get it out, "I'm starting to fall for him too... He didn't care that I was an enemy, he doesn't treat me like I'm a glass figure like Alternis, and he isn't scared of me like most guys in Eternia are... I'm sorry, but I had to tell you. But I'll get out of the way for you to-"

"Why can't we share him?"

Edea stopped and stared at Agnes, "W-what?"

Agnes blinked and said, "We both like him, so why not share him?"

Edea was about to explain when she realized, other that social rules, there was nothing wrong with it, "You're right... We get along fine, and both like him... Why not?"

Agnes smiled, but their talk was cut short as Naruto started to wake up.

Naruto groaned as he sat up, _"What the hell happened?"_

 **"You went on a rampage and passed out. I didn't stop you because I wanted you to know what losing control felt like. So you can avoid it in the future."**

 _"Damn, thank got the girls stopped me... wait... the girls... Agnes."_ Naruto opened his eyes to see them sitting on the edge of his bed and smiling at him.

He smiled sheepishly and said, "Hey guys. Anything happen while I was out?"

"We decided to share you." Agnes said with a smile.

"Oh, well that's... What."

Edea giggled and said, "We're both falling for you, so we decided to share you... Is that okay?" She asked with a nervous smile.

Naruto blinked and said, "S-sure, but are you girls sure about this?"

They both nodded and Naruto found himself in the middle of a steamy kiss from Edea, they separated after a minute, and Agnes took Edea's place. Agnes' kiss was different from Edea's.

Edea was forceful and passionate, while Agnes' was soft and unsure.

After a bit, they went downstairs for some dinner, and went to sleep.

* * *

 _The next morning._

Naruto was sitting at the judge's table, somehow he as the 'attractive guy', had been forced into being one of the three judges for the competition. The other two were the usual Florem residents.

As the competition progressed, Naruto gave the competitors average scores of 4-7. They were all the same, and not one was actually trying to be different.

Except one, she had a life to her that was just... unique, so Naruto gave her a 10, same as the other two. One strange thing was that he would swear that he'd seen her before.

When Agnes came up, everyone gave her a hard time because she wasn't exactly like 90% of the other competitors. When it came time for scores, the others gave Agnes low scores, but Naruto gave her a perfect 10.

When asked why by the announcer, Naruto said, "She is real... Most of the other competitors aren't being themselves." Everyone stopped to listen to him, "They dyed their hair and changed everything about themselves so they could win, but Agnes... She stayed herself. She didn't try and change anything, she came out and put herself on display, not a mask like most of the others."

Agnes smiled at him and left the stage.

After the competition, the three were walking back to the inn when someone in a cloak dropped a piece of paper in front of them. Agnes picked it up and said, "Excuse me! You dropped this!" The person didn't stop, so Agnes looked down at the paper and saw the writing on it, "It's from Olivia! She's in the ruins to the west, let's go!"

* * *

 _Secret Crystalist Sanctuary._

"Olivia!" Agnes cried as she ran up to a girl in light blue vestal garb.

The girl had black hair in a hime-style cut, and dark blue eyes, "Agnes! It's you!"

The two hugged it out for a minute before separating.

Olivia looked at Agnes and asked, "What are you doing here?"

So Agnes explained their mission and their reason for coming to Florem.

Olivia listened to everything they said, and then went with them to the temple of water, after awakening the crystal, they found themselves at the Matriarch's house in Fleur.

"Thank you so much forgetting the Legion out of Florem. I am forever in your debt." Olivia said to them.

Naruto smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, it was our pleasure."

Olivia blushed a bit and said, "I still thank you. Agnes..." Said vestal turned to her friend, "You have a big job ahead of you... I would love nothing more to go with you, but I need to stay here with what's left of the Crystalists."

Agnes nodded and gave her friend another smile, "I know... But I still can't help but feel worried. You sensed the crystal being taken over and saved it... I got everyone killed. You were always much better at the Vestal duties than me..."

Olivia gave a sad smile and shook her head, "I may have been a better Vestal, but you were better at everything else. You made me study magic with you, you were always wanting to explore the world... You made me the Vestal I am."

Agnes teared up and hugged her friend.

Naruto and Edea smiled at their moment.

* * *

 _Later - On the street with Naruto._

Naruto was waiting for Agnes and Edea to get everything ready for their trip back to the Eschalot, then on to the temple of fire. As he was waiting, he heard someone calling his name, and turned to see the winner of the pageant, it was a girl in a red dress, red knee'length heels with ankle-length black hair and onyx black eyes. She was a very petite girl, even shorter than Agnes, despite being the same age as them.

She walked up to him and said, "Naruto it's so good to see you again! Do you remember me?"

Naruto thought for a minute before he remembered her. When he first arrived in Caldisla, she was there with her older brother looking for ways to cure her illness. She was angry at the world and in severe pain most of the time, but Naruto was able to use Kurama's chakra to partially heal her disease, to the point where her brother would be able to cure her with some work.

Naruto smiled at her and said, "Oh yeah, you're Vivi right?" She smiled and nodded, "How are you feeling?"

She smiled a bright and innocent smile and said, "I feel perfectly fine! Thanks to you, my disease is cured and I'm not in any pain anymore!"

He smiled widely, "That's great, so what are you doing these days?"

Vivi smiled coyly and said, "That's a secret..."

Naruto chuckled a bit and she waved her hands around in te air childishly, "What's so funny!"

The blonde gave her a soft smile that made her blush and said, "You're just so different... You're a lot better than you were."

She smiled and stared at the ground.

It was then that Agnes came up, she noticed Vivi and said, "Oh, hello. My name is Agnes Oblige, who are you?"

Vivi smiled and said, "I' Vivi, just Vivi. It's nice to met you. I'm an old friend of Naruto's... Well, this was nice, but I've gotta go, see ya later!"

Naruto and Agnes watched as she walked off, when Edea came out, they told her of the encounter. Edea looked at Vivi's form and said, "I feel like I know her from somewhere... Oh well, probably a coincidence."

The three got all their stuff together, gave Olivia and the Matriarch one last goodbye, and headed off for the Eschalot.

* * *

 _Back Alley in Fleur._

Vivi watched as the three companions left, she clenched her fists and said, "Look at those two _sluts_ trying to seduce _my_ man..." Her gained a sadistic gleam as black magic seeped from her fists, "At least it'll be fun to play with them before I kill them and take Naru for myself..." She stared at Naruto with longing eyes, she was desperate to be near him...

Someone came up behind her and offered her something, she took it and revealed it to be a few clothing items, she slipped on a set of white biker shorts, red elbow length gloves, and two cylindrical bracelets with different colors that she placed in her hair to create two voluminous twintails.

The figure behind her said, "You are ever so demanding of your toys aren't you..."

"Victoria."

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER END!_**

I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that you enjoyed!

Did you guys like the twist at the end?

Also, I know there wasn't much with Olivia, but in my defense, she wasn't around for much in the game. I'm still trying to figure out her character.

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody!

Welcome to the fifth chapter of prophecy collapse, finally...

I changed my mind about the other crystal bosses, they won't be there. Also I'd like to apologize in advance if this chapter seems rushed, I had a flood of ideas for after Eisenberg so I may have rushed through some parts...

One important thing that I forgot to mention in previous chapters. **There will be no repetitive dimension hopping.** One go through of BD universe, then to the nations.

Now let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bravely default, or any other media to appear in this story.

* * *

 _The Eschalot._

Naruto, Edea, and Agnes had just arrived back at the Eschalot and were getting ready to set sale for Eisenberg, home of the temple of fire. As they got out into open ocean, Edea appeared deep in thought, she looked like she really wanted to say something, but she was afraid of how they'd react...

"Edea, you know that if there's anything you want to tell us, you can right?" Naruto said, as Agnes looked up from her book.

Edea flinched and nodded, "I haven't been completely honest with you guys... About my family..."

Naruto and Agnes raised an eyebrow as she continued, "My father is... My father is the Grand Marshall of Eternia. The leader of the Duchy..."

Agnes' eyes went wide as she considered this, she then stood up and left the room.

Edea watched her go and gained a sad expression. Naruto came over and said, "I'll go talk to her... You take the controls."

She nodded as he walked back to Agnes' room. When he arrived, he saw her lying down on her bed staring at the cieling, "Pg for your thoughts?"(Pg is the game's money if you don't know.) Naruto said as he sat down next to her.

She sat up and said, "I'm not mad about who her father is, she can't help that. I'm just mad that she didn't tell us sooner..."

Naruto thought for a minute, "Well, she was probably afraid of your reaction. You remember how you acted around her when you first met?" Agnes flinched and nodded, "Plus... Come with me..."

When the two got back to the bridge, Naruto sat Agnes down on the couch with Edea and said, "In the spirit of telling the truth... there are a few things about my past that I didn't tell you." Agnes and Edea listened as he explained his 'fuzzy problem' and coming from another world with his mission.

When he was done, the two were stunned, though Edea thought more deeply about something, "So... when your mission is done... You'll go back home?" Agnes' eyes widened as she looked back to Naruto.

He sighed and said, "My understanding is that the letter will let me go back and forth between this world and mine... So it's not like I'll be gone forever."

They sighed in relief at this, Agnes then stood up and said, "Well, now that that's over, anyone want to go get something to eat?"

Edea stood up, "I'll go, I'm starving."

Naruto shook his head, "Thanks, but I'm not hungry right now, maybe I'll join you later."

They nodded and headed for the kitchen/dining area. When they arrived, they found a large pot of soup on the stove. They both got their own big bowls and sat down to eat, after a few minutes, Edea said, "This is delicious!"

Agnes nodded and then thought for a second, "Say Edea... where does all this food come from?"

Edea stopped and said, "You don't make it?" Agnes shook her head and the two sat there for a minute, before Edea said, "You know what this means right?"

Agnes flinched, "Oh no..."

"AAAAAAAAAAADVEEEEEEEEEEEEENTUUUUUUUUUURE!"

* * *

 _That night._

Agnes and Edea were hiding under the table in the dining room, they had been waiting for hours... The food was always in the kitchen and piping hot when they got up, so they were staking out the kitchen.

They had nearly fallen asleep when they heard a noise, like someone handling the kitchen appliances, so they snuck up to the door to the kitchen, took places on either side of the door... then jumped in and tackled whoever was in the room.

"Augh!" Naruto yelled as the two girls tackled him after throwing on the lights.

"Naruto!?" The two girls said after realizing it was him.

After they were all sitting down, Naruto explained, "When I was a kid, I would love to cook at the inn, but the other kids would make fun of me so I kinda kept it a secret... When I got older I got over it and stopped caring what they thought, but I got into the habit of not being able to cook while others were watching."

The two nodded and then Edea realized something, "Wait! When my favorite pajama shirt had a hole in it, then it was fixed!?"

Naruto nodded, "That was me too..."

"The laundry?" Agnes asked.

"...Me..."

Edea chuckled a bit, "Wow you're like a manly housewife!"

Naruto cried anime tears as Edea laughed a bit more, "Oh don't worry about it! I think it's nice that you have this side. Lord knows we don't..."

Naruto nodded and got back up, "Well, since you two are up, what do you want for breakfast?"

Agnes thought while Edea's eyes sparkled, "Oooooh, sometimes my mother would make this awesome breakfast thing! It was two English muffins with a slice of ham over it, scrambled eggs over that, and a mix of cheese sauce and hash browns over that!"

Agnes nodded enthusiastically as Naruto said, "Alright, let's go back to sleep and I'l start fresh on it in the morning."

The two nodded as they all headed back to bed.

* * *

 _A few days of sailing later._

"That is one big ship..." Edea said as they all looked at the veritable floating fortress in front of the Eschalot.

Naruto took on a thinking pose, "It seems we've found Grandship... The king told me about it, it's an entire town built on this ancient monster of a ship."

Agnes nodded and stared at the looming ship, "Maybe we should stop for supplies... We are running a bit low."

Her companions agreed and they tied the Eschalot up at the added-on docks. The walked up to find themselves on a small deck, as they looked around, they heard a voice calling for them. They looked over to see a rather small but plump woman calling them over. When they reached her, she said, "You three aren't from around here are you?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope, we're sailing to Eisenberg and we decided to stop for supplies."

She nodded her head, "Well I may be able to help you out there. Would you mind doing me a small favor? If you do I'll give you an on the house meal in my tavern and I'll talk to the general store owner about giving you a discount."

Edea took a whiff of the delicious smells coming from the tavern, "It's a deal!" Naruto and Agnes shook their heads at Edea's stomach-ruled thoughts.

"Thank you! Now, there's a young man in the market area, little mousy looking kid named Zatz, can't miss him. He's injured and ran off like a bat outta hell. Would you mind finding him and bringing him back here to rest?"

The three companions nodded and headed up to the market, when they arrived, they quickly saw said mousy guy arguing with an old man. Before the old guy left, leaving their injured Zatz sulking on the floor. They walked up and Agnes spoke to him, "Excuse me, are you Zatz? The tavern owner sent us to find you."

He looked up and sighed, "Yeah, that's me... I guess I'd better head back."

After they returned to the tavern, they all sat down to eat, the tavern owner, who asked them to call her Charlie, set a pot of soup, some steaks, and garlic bread down for them to eat. While they were all chowing down, Naruto decided to ask something that had been on his mind, "Say Zatz, if you don't mind me asking, what were you and that old man arguing about?"

He looked up at them "You don't know? Eisenberg is caught in a brutal civil war between the Shieldbearers and the Swordbearers. I was here asking the Grandship council for aid, but they blew me off..."

Edea looked up from her soup and joined the conversation, "What did it get started over?"

Zatz sighed and continued, "As far as we Shieldbearers know, the Swordbearers want control of the country, they've always liked fighting... But it's gotten even worse since they hired a mercenary group from Eternia to fight with them..."

"Mercenaries from Eternia..." Edea calmly said, "It sounds like the Black Blades... They're an elite group lead by my sensei, Nobutsuna Kamiizumi..."

"Sensei!?" Zatz said, shocked.

Thankfully Agnes soothed his nerves somewhat, "Edea turned traitor. She's not a part of the Duchy anymore."

When he heard that, Zatz's eyes widened as he nearly hyperventilated, "Wait... No way! You guys are the Miracle three, the Thousand Spark, the Singing Blade, and the Arcane Wind! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys in person!"

Upon hearing their little nicknames, the three gained shy expressions and turned their attention to their food. Zatz calmed down, "I know I'm asking a lot, but... Would you three please help us? We'l surely lose this war if we don't get help!"

Naruto, Agnes and Edea looked at each other, until Naruto said, "We're going there anyway... Plus we did agree to fight the Duchy head on..."

Agnes looked conflicted, but at a nod from Edea, she spoke, "We'll see what we can do... But we need to get to the temple of fire as soon as possible."

Zatz nodded, albeit a bit down, "Alright, I understand. If if't not too much trouble, could I hitch a ride back to Eisenberg with you guys?"

Edea nodded with a small smile as they bid farewell to Charlie and headed back to the Eschalot. It only took a few hours to reach Eisenberg, when they saw the island, Zatz made sure to tell them where to go, "There's a cape near the bottom of the coast, you can dock there and keep the ship hidden. But avoid the north coast, that's Swordbearer territory."

After docking, they met Zatz's childhood friend, a mountain of a man named Datz, "Seriously?! The Miracle three?" He said after hearing Zatz's story, "Well then, come with me and we'll take you to meet commander Goodman. He'll tell you everything you need to know."

Along the way, Orthros was running around sniffing everything while Specter made himself at home in Edea's bow. Datz and Zatz filled them in on what was going on in the war, eventually, they reached the front lines, Eisenbridge. Datz took them up to meet with a man dressed in full steel armor with a blue drape over his shoulders. He greeted them with a small smile, "It is an honor to have you here Lady Vestal, as well as your companions. Datz tells me you're looking for a way into the Temple of Fire?"

Agnes gave Goodman a bow and said, "Yes, could you tell me about the status of the temple?"

He nodded, "Of course, after the Vestal of Fire was assassinated, the volcano erupted, burying the Temple under an enormous flow of lava. I'm sorry Lady Vestal, my men have been trying to look for a path, but as far as I know, there is no way inside..."

Naruto walked up, "Excuse me, would you mind if we talked in private for a minute?" At Goodman's nod, Naruto took Agnes and Edea aside, "We have no reason to suspect he's lying to get us to help in the war..."

Agnes nodded, "Orthros would have growled at him if he lied to us."

Edea thought for a second, "We might as well help them out. Maybe if we aid them in the war, we can find a way into the temple of fire."

With that done, they turned back to the commander and said, "We'll help."

His eyes gained a bit of relief to them, "Than you so much... Please, let me tell you what we need. First is this bridge, do you hear the singing?" As he said that, they did notice it... Over the sound of cannons was a peppy voice singing loudly and proudly, "That's Praline a la Mode, her songs strengthen their troops, turning them into nearly invincible juggernauts. Second, there's the Mithril Mine, the enemy uses Mithril for their cannonballs, making it hard for us to defend, we need control of that mine, and to get the children working there out. Lastly, there's Grapp Keep, it is home to a deadly toxin, we need to find it and destroy it at all costs..."

Naruto nodded, "That's a long list... You said there were children in the mines?"

Goodman nodded, "Unfortunately, they're there as expendable workers, orphans."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I'm gonna go see this mine for myself..." With that, he walked off...

Edea took a longer look at Praline from the balcony overlooking the bridge, she always thought Praline was annoying, especially when she tried to give Edea life advice, "Commander, can any of your men play an instrument?"

Although confused, Goodman answered, "Yes, many of them find it relaxing, they even have their instruments here. Why do you ask?"

The blonde Edge Mistress smirked and said, "Tell them to get their instruments out, and when I give the signal, they all play as loudly as they possible can..."

Agnes smirked as she realized what Edea was doing, so she gave Orthros a pat on the head, "We'll go and retrieve this toxin from Grapp Keep."

Goodman smiled at them, "Thank you, but you must be tired, please go to Heartschild first and rest, you can start tomorrow." They all nodded and followed Goodman's directions.

When they got to Heartschild, they booked a rook at the inn and promptly went to bed, though since the only available room was one bed, Naruto had to exhibit remarkable self control with a girl on either side of him... It didn't help that apparently, they both liked to cuddle in their sleep.

* * *

 _The next morning._

Naruto was very careful when removing himself from the grip of his two girlfriends, he slipped into the bathroom and got ready, Agnes and Edea following right after. He walked downstairs to see Elenor, Goodman's wife, making breakfast. He sat down after greeting her and waited for Agnes and Edea.

Agnes walked down and sat next to him, givving him a small kiss on the cheek, while Edea zombie walked down and plopped down into a seat.

Elenor walked up to them with plates of food and said, "Thank you so much for agreeing to help us. I can't express how much it means to the people of Heartschild..."

The three companions nodded and ate up, before heading out to do their tasks.

* * *

 _With Edea._

Edea stood on the Shieldbearer's side of the bridge and watched as Praline and her lackeys lined up and advanced toward her. As Edea walked across the bridge, she looked back to see quite a few soldiers with guitars and drums. When she reached near the center of the bridge, Praline spoke up, "Oh Edea! It's so good to see you again! Did you come to hear me sing?"

Edea shook her head, "Nope. I'm here to knock you down a peg and win this bridge."

"Aw, that's adorable... But let's see how you handle my soldiers!" With that, Praline brought her microphone to her lips, however, before she could, a guitar started playing from the other side of the bridge, and Edea started whistling...

 **-Play: Asura's Wrath OST Yasha's theme- I do not own this-**

As the guitar played a few chords, Edea's whistling pierced through the air, filling the soldier's ears, as she drew Issei no Kami, she kept whistling. Everyone, even Praline and Goodman wondered what she was doing, until he pieced it together... The guitar started to speed up, even as Praline tried to give orders, her troops couldn't hear her clearly over the piercing whistle. The music got faster, Edea still calmly strolling up to the soldiers.

The Swordbearer soldiers started to get nervous as Praline struggled to give orders, eventually Praline got fed up and turned her mic back on to sing and power up her troops. But she caught Edea's eye, this wasn't the same Edea, she was much stronger and much more deadly... She could do nothing as she stared. This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to win!

Edea stopped right before she reached the soldiers and stood stock still, whistling for a small while before stopping and staring at Praline. All music stopped for a moment, before Edea rushed forward, slicing and dicing into her opponents, whistling all the way. The Shieldbearer soldiers playing as loudly as they could, finally realizing that Edea was making them play and whistling to drown out Praline's singing. The soldiers, so used to Praline's power-ups that they didn't remember how to fight without them, were easily dispatched by Edea, who calmly walked through and attacked with grace.

Praline watched as her defense fell apart like a house of cards, she was shock, Edea had long since stopped whistling Commander Goodman taking over for her. She took down the last of Praline's soldiers and placed her sword to Praline's neck.

 **-Song End.-**

All the music abruptly stopped as Edea spoke, "I win Praline. Maybe next time you'll actually do some fighting yourself hm? Now... Leave, and don't make me kill you."

* * *

 _With Agnes and Orthros._

Agnes was walking through the ruined maze of a keep, minding the ghosts... She was sad for the poor guys... She hoped that by destroying the toxin she could give them some peace. As she walked around, she eventually found herself in a hallway right next to the room she wanted to be in. As she walked, she heard a couple voices in the room...

"Is the toxin secure Qada?" A deep male voice said.

Another, high and annoying voice, said, "I still don't see why we should keep it locked up! It will crush our enemies..."

"I told you, I don't want to win in such a dishonorable manner."

"Dishonorable!? How dare you?! My toxins would kill more enemies in a minute than you could in an hour with that barbaric sword of yours!"

"More kills has nothing to do with it, now don't question me Qada, I barely tolerate you as it is." After that, she heard footsteps walking away...

The high voice, sticking around, said, "Just you wait Swordmaster... Soon I'll kill you and everyone else who gets in my way!" At this, Agnes heard the trademark sound of a sword being drawn, "What?! But, you left! What... No wai-!" All that was heard after that was the sound of a sword slicing through flesh, and the sounds of a dyeing man...

A few minutes later, Agnes gripped her Shakujo tighter and made her way into the room, Orthros keeping an eye out. After searching through the shelves, and avoiding Qada's dead body, she eventually found the toxin... A small bottle filled with a sickly green liquid. She exited the keep, watching for anyone, and on her way back to the bridge, she tossed the bottle of poison into the lava. Destroying it once and for all.

* * *

 _With Naruto._

Everyone's favorite blonde Jinchuuriki had just entered the mines and killed the guards. So, he made some clones and sent them out to retrieve the kids while he looked around for more guards. In his search, he came across a huge metal door, it looked like it lead straight into the volcano... Upon taking out the remaining guards, he felt his clones dispel, so he returned to the main hall to see all the kids waiting there.

They seemed scared when they first saw him, but he gave them all a smile and said, "Don't worry, I'm here to help you guys, now come with me and I'll take you to Commander Goodman."

One pushed through the crowd and asked, "What about Egil?"

Naruto knelt down to his level, "Who's Egil?"

Another kid, a small girl, answered, "He's one of us, but the Swordbearers caught him trying to escape, so they took him to their base, Starkfort!"

"Where is this Starkfort? I'll go get Egil if you kids will go to Eidenbridge to meet the Commander."

They nodded and gave him directions, which he promptly followed after sending a few clones to watch the kids. After an hour of walking, he made it to the fort. He quickly found a guard and knocked him out, using a henge to sneak into the fort. As he walked about, he found his way to the prison, looking around, he saw that the cages were mostly empty. Eventually, he found who could only be Egil sitting in a cage to the back of the prison.

"Hey, Egil!" He called softly, dropping his Henge.

Egil looked up and stood, getting into a fighting pose, "What? Come on, I can take anything you've got!"

Naruto chuckled, "I don't doubt that, but I'm here to get you out of here."

"Really!?"

"Really, now let me get you out of here..." With that, Naruto drew Albion and slammed the lock off, quickly putting his henge back up, "Stick close, and play along..."

Egil nodded as Naruto grabbed the chains binding his hands, the two walked toward the exit, being careful to keep the charade up. However, just as they were almost out of sight of Starkfort, Naruto nearly bumped into an older man wearing green robes with a sword strapped to his hip. The two stared at each other for a minute before the man spoke, "An impressive disguise, but not impressive enough."

Naruto's eyes widened as his henge dropped, he pushed Egil behind himself and drew Albion. Kamiizumi simply walked past Naruto and said, "I don't like using children as tools. Go before I change my mind..."

 **"Get outta here kit, he's a lot stronger than you..."**

* * *

 _Heartschild- a while later._

Goodman smiled as Naruto, Agnes and Edea walked into his house, "I can't begin to thank you enough for all you've done. In a single day you might have turned the tide of this war..."

"What will happen to the children?" Agnes asked, a bit concerned.

Elenor, Goodman's wife answered that, "They are going to the orphanage, don't worry, they'll be taken care of. However, Egil has expressed his desire to be a guard, so we'll be taking him in to train him."

Edea smiled, "Aw, that's nice of you. But now we need to find a way into the temple of fire..."

Egil, overhearing their conversation, ran up, "I know a way there! In the Mithril mine!"

Naruto gave him a look, "Does it have anything to do with those huge doors I saw?"

"Yeah, but you need me to get in there! I can squeeze behind the door and open it up, only I can open it."

At this moment, Airy flew out of Agnes' pocket, "Preposterous! I can get through just as easily as you!"

Egil glared at her, "You can't pull the lever, it's way to big and heavy for you!" He then turned to Naruto, "Please, let me come, I have too!"

Naruto stared him in the eye, truthfully, Naruto could transform into a small animal and get through the opening easily, but... Something in Egil's eyes told Naruto that the kid felt like he _needed_ to do this, "Alright Egil, we leave tomorrow morning."

* * *

 _The next day._

"I still don't see why we had to bring the kid along..." Airy said as she pouted on Agnes' shoulder.

As they stood in front of the huge door, it suddenly swung open letting out an enormous blast of hot air... Egil walked up to them, "That's why you brought me!"

Edea smiled at him, "Looks like you were right Egil, awesome job!"

Agnes seemed a bit cautious though, "Are you sure the temple of fire is through here?"

Egil nodded as they all started the dangerous trek through the volcano. Along the way, Naruto decided to clarify some things, "So Egil... Exactly how do you know that the temple of fire is beyond here? How did you know about this place at all?"

He was silent for a few minutes before speaking, "I can hear the Vestal of Fire talking to me... I don't know how or why, but I can. When I found this door, I heard her voice, telling me to bring a vestal to the temple. She started begging the second I saw you Agnes..."

Agnes gasped, "It sounds like a soul attachment!"

"Soul attachment?" Edea asked.

Agnes gained a serious expression, "It's a forbidden piece of magic, when a Vestal dies, they can leave their soul behind to guard the temple should no other Vestal be present. It was made forbidden after countless Vestal used it and went insane from loneliness... They can't rest until their duty is done. She must have chosen you to help her accomplish this Egil..."

Egil absorbed this as they continued through the scorching hot tunnels, there was a close call near the end with a collapsing bridge, however Naruto easily got himself and Egil out of it with a bit of wall-walking. They found a small path, which lead straight to he temple of fire... Completely devoid of life...

Naruto, Orthros, and Egil headed straight for the crystal altar while Edea and Agnes left to get the Vestal Garb on.

When Agnes and Edea arrived, Agnes headed straight for the blackened crystal, Naruto noticed Egil's blush and couldn't help but agree with the sentiment. After the crystal was cleansed, they left the temple and found a shortcut to the entrance. As they left, Egil noticed something in the mine, "No way! All the Mithril is gone!"

Edea thought for a minute, "Maybe Mithril is some symbol of fire, so when the crystal was reawakened it took the metal with it..."

Egil continued looking around until he found something, "Oh wow! Orichalcum!" He said as he yanked out a fist sized piece of greenish black ore, "This stuff is super rare!" He then turned to Naruto, "Here, you take it, I won't be needing it anymore."

Naruto smiled a bit, "Thanks Egil..."

As they were walking back to Heartschild, a soldier ran up to Naruto and gave him a letter, not saying a word as he turned and ran off back to Heartschild. Naruto, although confused, opened the letter, read it, then turned back to everyone else, "It looks like Commander Goodman wants to talk to me at Eisenbridge... He says it's private, so he's inviting you guys to have dinner with his wife again, so I guess I'll meet you back at Heartschild."

Agnes ad Edea nodded before splitting off to walk to Heartschild, while Naruto made his way to Eisenbridge.

* * *

 _Heartschild - Goodman residence._

Agnes, Edea, Egil, and Orthros walked into the house, seeing nobody around. As they reached the top of the stairs, a net of energy trapped Orthros and Specter, pinning them to a wall. Then a gagged Elenor was walked out by a tall, pale woman with a yukata and long green hair. Lastly, she had a knife to Elenor's throat...

They also heard a high-pitched, slightly insane laugh sound from behind them, they turned to see a very familiar girl with a hand on a scared Egil's shoulder, and black magic swirling in the hand all to close to Egil's face. A third person appeared, a tall grey haired man with glasses and a white outfit.

Edea snarled at seeing them, "Viktor, Voctoria, and Konoe, just what we needed..."

As Agnes prepared a spell, Victoria placed her hand closer to Egil's face. "Ah ah ah... Wouldn't want to make us kill these two would you?" She asked with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"What do you want?" Agnes asked, already knowing as soon as the words left her mouth.

Viktor gave a smug smile, "Lay down your weapons, and come with us. I give you my word, all of our words, that if you do, they won't be harmed..."

Edea grit her teeth, until she heard Agnes drop her staff, when Edea looked to her friend, Agnes only gave a sad look, "Just do it Edea... If we don't they'll kill Egil and Elenor."

With another enraged look, Edea sheathed her sword and dropped it.

Victoria smirked arrogantly, "Alternis, the cuffs if you'd please."

Said Black Knight came up behind them and placed what felt like cold metal rings on their wrists, "Restriction cuffs, some of the best Eternia has to offer. Not only is your mana suppressed, but you're also going to be almost too weak to walk. I'm... I'm sorry it had to come to this Edea..."

* * *

 _With Naruto._

The blonde Hero* was walking back to Heartschild, apparently Commander Goodman never sent a message. As he passed a small coast, he sensed Agnes and Edea... He followed their signatures and saw a sleek black airship climbing high into the sky... Without a second thought, he raced toward the Goodman house, finding a knocked out Egil and Elenor. He quickly shook them awake.

Egil gained recollection first and said, "Naruto! Some bad guys from Eternia came and took me and Elenor hostage! They threatened to kill us if Agnes and Edea didn't go with them! ...I'm sorry..."

Naruto took a few deep breaths, "It's okay Egil. It isn't your fault... But right now... I have to go."

"I'm afraid you can't get to Eternia..." Naruto turned to see Datz, who had just spoken, along with Zatz.

"What do you mean I can't get there?"

Upon seeing that Naruto was barely restraining his rage, he said, "It's not that we don't think you can rescue them, it's just that your Eschalot can't fly! Even if it could, it can't get the altitude needed to make it over the Eternian mountains!" **(1)**

"DAMMIT! THEN WHAT THE HELL CAN I DO!?" Naruto said while putting a hole in the wall.

Zatz spoke up, "Maybe Grandship can help! They're all amazing shipwrights, maybe they can help you get the Eschalot over the mountains."

Naruto calmed down and nodded, "Well then I'm leaving right now."

Datz nodded, "We'll go with you. Elenor, would you please tell the Commander what happened?"

She nodded, "Of course. Please go save the girls, without them, we wouldn't be here right now..."

Naruto nodded, and with that, Naruto, Datz, and Zatz set of for the Eschalot, and Grandship.

* * *

 _Grandship._

After parking the Eschalot in the 'reserved docks' inside Grandship, Naruto looked around the barren town with an annoyed look in his eye, before he spotted Charlie, the Tavern Proprietress, looking around with worry. Naruto ran up to her and said, "Charlie, I need a shipwright yesterday, can you help?"

She shook her head with a sigh, "I'm afraid I can't the town's empty... Most everybody's left this sinking wreck. I'm the only one left who doesn't wanna leave, and I don't intend to leave."

"Grandship's sinking!?" Zatz asked.

Charlie nodded, "Yep, it's finally coming apart. Once everyone realized that, they all abandoned ship..."

Datz grit his teeth, "We'll help get people off the ship, Naruto can we use the Eschalot?"

Naruto nodded, "...I'll go see if I can stall the sinking from the engine room..." Even though he was in a hurry, the girls would want him to help...

"Wait!" Charlie called out to Naruto, "Old legends say that only a certain energy can power Grandship, but Mana had no effect. I just wanted you to know..."

Naruto nodded and left. As he entered the engine room, he looked around, but found that all the notes were in the ancient crystalist language... Which... Was the same language as the nations... Huh...

 _"All this time I've been speaking a different language?"_ Who knew? But Naruto quickly looked through them...

 _"Apparently I need to take a chunk of Orichalcum to the heart of the ship... The heart of the ship can only be the engine."_ With that, Naruto punched down the steel door leading to the inner workings of Grandship and descended down into the ship's hallways and corridors. After wandering around for a few minutes, he found himself in a huge open room, with a large upside down cone at the end. He walked over and tossed the Orichalcum into the cone, watching as it was instantly picked up by countless nearly invisible wires.

After the rock was in place, two metal constructs lowered down from the cieling. He walked over to them and saw that they were black poles made of some unidentifiable material leading into the ground surrounded by silver pipes branching off into the cieling, with handles to grip them, made of the same black material.

Naruto took a closer look at the floor, he spotted something peculiar, and wiped the dust away to see...

A sealing configuration...

It was definitely a sealing circle! That meant that the energy used to power the ship was...

Naruto took his place between the two constructs and grabbed the handles. He took a few deep breaths before channeling chakra into them... Nothing, absolutely nothing. So Naruto reached deep down inside, grabbed every last drop of chakra in his body, and made it circulate through him, once it was all ready to go, he released it. Chakra flooded the entire ship, flowing through every nook and cranny, the silver pipes delivering it all throughout the ship, through the Orichalcum and everywhere else. Naruto felt the entire ship shake and rattle, like it was ready to come apart at any second... With one last scream of exertion, Naruto willed the ship to awaken, and it did. Violently.

The sealing configuration at his feet sprang to life with a blazing blue glow. The entire engine roaring to life, chakra flowing through the pipes, the wires and gears, the very wood of the ship itself. Naruto quickly pulled himself up and slowly walked back to the control room. When he arrived, he saw Datz and Zatz trying to work the controls, "Let me take the helm..."

Zatz looked back at him, "Woah Naruto! What happened down there? You look exhausted..."

Datz also stopped him, but for a different reason, "It's no use, the wheel won't move. It must just be too old..."

 **-Play, Skylanders Soundtrack: Arkeyan Armory- I do not own this.-**

Naruto smirked, "Leave it to me..." Naruto walked up and grasped the wheel, the second he did, he felt the whole ship respond to his command... He turned to Datz and Zatz, "Is everyone off the ship?"

Zatz nodded, "Everyone except Charlie and us. Why?"

Naruto smiled at them, "Because I found our way into Eternia..."

Datz seemed excited, "What? Did you find something in the ship?"

"You could say that, now hang onto your asses!" With that, Naruto closed the cargo hold, securing the Eschalot inside, and slammed his hand down onto a large green button with a pair of wings on it. The ship started to shake and rattle again, making everyone think that the ship was coming apart again.

Naruto however, was grinning like a madman, "Going up!" Datz, Zatz, and Charlie were stunned as Grandship started to lift up into the sky, all the things built on top of it, the empty houses, the docks, everything perched on the ship, with the exception of the market and the tavern, fell off and fell into the sea. Revealing the true Grandship!

It was an enormous airship, bulky yet sleek at the same time, lined with cannons and all manner of weapons on either side. The best part?

Naruto could _feel_ every part of the ship. His chakra was powering it, the ship was a part of him. He turned the ship to the direction of Eternia and said, "Here I come assholes! ...As for you Agnes, Edea... Wait for me."

Grandship flew off toward the mountains, still as smooth as the day it was created.

 **-Song end-**

* * *

 _The Next Day - Eternia._

Edea sat in her room, waiting for her father to come... When she heard the telltale knocking on her door, she sighed and watched as her father came in.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression before speaking, "I thought you were more mature than this Edea. I can't believe that you would turn traitor. What did you even learn over those years of training!?"

Edea gave her father a stone cold look, "I learned to do what I think is right, and that's exactly what I did."

He took a calming breath before speaking again, "It appears I was wrong. you're still a child..."

Edea stood up and went right up to Braev, "Just stop Father! You say you thought I was mature enough to go out on my own, but you're lying. If you thought I was mature, then I'd be in the dungeon, not here getting scolded! You always tell me to find my own path, but now that I did you're telling me that I made the wrong choice!?"

Braev turned and walked toward the door, "You have no Idea what you've done, or what you're talking about."

"Then tell me! Instead of expecting me to follow orders like some pawn, tell me what's going on for once!" Edea said, but Braev only scoffed and left.

"You will stay here. The Vestal of Wind id going to be executed three days from now. After that, we'll see if you can be trusted again."

* * *

Agnes sat in a cell, wishing that she could at least have Orthros with her... She was going to die in three days...

As she reflected on her life, she was just happy that she got to have some happiness in her life.

Her only solace was that Naruto was safe... She wouldn't know what to do if he came barreling into Eternia on a white horse...

* * *

 _Council of Six Chambers._

"Grand Marshal! A massive airship has just appeared over the tundra!"

Braev looked at the soldier in front of him, "Can you identify it?"

"No sir, but there appears to be someone standing on the prow of the vessel!"

The Templar looked toward the rest of the council, "Victoria, create a scrying window so we can see who it is."

With a roll of her eyes, Victoria waved her hand and made a giant window appear on the wall above the elevator, she promptly sat up in shock, "That's-"

"Naruto Kyuubi..." Alternis finished for her.

It was true, Naruto was standing on the very front of the ship, staring right at them, even as it descended to land.

Viktor narrowed his eyes, "He'll have to go through Chillwind Passage... The garrison there will stop him."

Alternis clenched his fist as Braev nodded, "Lord Marshal! I have another suggestion..."

* * *

 _With Naruto._

As Naruto walked through the snow canyon, he hardened himself for this... It would be an enormous risk, and the most dangerous task he had ever undertaken. He saw the looming figure of a gate, he would have to pass through it to reach Eternia...

As he walked, he expanded his sensing area to feel out the gate. Only one.

There was only one person in the entire thing, and they were standing directly inside the gate, blocking his path. As he drew closer, he saw the person, and his eyes narrowed significantly. Kurama spoke up, **"Kit..."** " _I see him..."_

Naruto found himself staring at the black clad visage of someone he had been wanting to fight since they met...

Alternis Dim.

* * *

 _ **Chapter end!**_

I hope you guys liked the new chapter and what I've done with the story. As I'm writing this I realize that I may be making Agnes and Edea into damsels in distress. This is not my intention. I did this and the other time simply for drama and to add twists and turns to the conflict.

1) Something that always bothered me... If the Eschalot can't gain the necessary altitude to get over the mountains, then how did it get out of Eternia in the first place?

Once again, I hope you guys like the new chapter!

Review Please!


End file.
